The Christmas Book
by AlePattz
Summary: Después de la pérdida de su mejor amigo y su esposa, Edward es responsable de su pequeñita. Sin poder conseguir que la niña se abra, él la lleva a una librería. En el interior, encuentra a una joven afectuosa, sufriendo por remordimientos pasados y dueña de un libro mágico. Historia escrita por ericastwilight. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Edward y Alyssa

**Surprise! You knew it was coming :) every year I share with you a Christmas story, my gift to you for your support on all my translations. Thank you so much to the great author ericastwilight for allowing the translation of one more of her beautiful stories. Thank you sweetie!**

 **¡Hope you enjoy it!**

 **¡Sorpresa! Sabían que venía :) cada año comparto con ustedes una historia de Navidad, mi regalo por su apoyo en todas mis traducciones. Muchas gracias a la gran autora ericastwilight por permitir la traducción de una más de sus hermosas historias. ¡Gracias, cariño!**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno – Edward y Alyssa**

"Alyssa," dijo Edward en voz baja. "Tienes que comer, cielo."

Resplandecientes rizos oscuros se sacudieron alrededor de un pequeño rostro redondo, cuando la niña de cuatro años empujó su plato. Sus apagados ojos azules le imploraron en silencio, llegando a su corazón. Ella seguía muy destrozada, y habían pasado meses desde que Jasper, el mejor amigo de Edward, y su esposa Alice murieran en un horrible accidente de coche.

La niebla era notable para febrero en el valle, y la acumulación había reclamado ocho vidas, incluyendo la de los padres de Alyssa. Jasper y Alice no había tenido ningún familiar y solicitaron que Edward cuidara de su hija si algo les pasara a ellos. Él nunca imaginó cuando se convirtió en su padrino solo unos meses antes del accidente que, de hecho, se convertiría tan pronto en el absoluto guardián de una niña.

Fue algo bueno que Alyssa hubiera conocido a Edward desde que nació, por lo que no eran extraños. Sin embargo, con la pérdida de sus padres, Alyssa ya no era la vibrante y parlanchina niñita que alguna vez conoció. Edward había estado durante un mes en el extranjero, en África, antes de recibir las noticias de la muerte de Jasper. Y mientras empacaba sus maletas esa noche, lloró por su amigo de más de veinte años, y por la pérdida de la única familia que tenía Alyssa.

Edward sabía muy bien lo que la muerte de los padres le hacía a un niño. Una herida se formaba en su corazón—marcándolo para siempre. Era una herida que requería del apoyo de una familia amorosa para mitigar el dolor y poder seguir adelante. De no haber sido por su tía Esme, Edward no habría sobrevivido los meses que siguieron al accidente de navegación que mató a sus padres.

En el momento en que la niñita estuvo bajo su cuidado, él se sintió fuera de su elemento. Recordaba claramente ese día—había conseguido que Alyssa se fuera a la cama en su habitación, pero solo después que llorara hasta quedarse dormida. Y cuando al fin su respiración se hizo más lenta, él llamó a su tía Esme.

Recordó su consejo y eso fue lo que lo ayudó a sobrevivir los meses desde esa primera noche. _"Todo lo que puedes hacer es abrir tu corazón, ámala incondicionalmente y el resto vendrá después."_

Edward había hecho eso, amaba a la niñita que le recordaba mucho a su abundantemente jovial madre, Alice. Sin embargo, esos ojos azules de Alyssa le recordaban diariamente los del querido amigo que había perdido.

"¿Puedo retirarme?" Preguntó con una voz que apenas era un susurro. Desde el accidente, había estado reacia a hablar con alguien además de Edward. Incluso entonces, era muy poco, y solo hablaba cuando le hablaban. Todavía no le había dicho una palabra a su tía, quién, siempre que él trabajaba, cuidaba de Alyssa. El problema era que el siguiente otoño ella debería asistir al jardín de niños y si se negaba a hablar, él temía que no se desarrollaría.

Edward vio a Alyssa moverse inquieta en su asiento, una característica que heredó de Alice. "Necesito que comas," dijo él con seriedad. Desearía no tener que ser tan duro con ella, pero su salud era importante para él. "Te diré algo. Si te terminas tu cena todas las noches durante una semana, te llevaré a una librería."

Sus pequeños labios se alargaron y se crisparon en cada esquina, elevándose un poco en una pequeña sonrisa. Era la primera que había visto en los últimos nueve meses. Sus cejas se fruncieron y cerró un ojo como si estuviera considerando su oferta.

"¿También me comprarás un libro?" Preguntó, sus ojos abriéndose, haciendo que sobresaliera su labio inferior.

Él sonrió, se inclinó y alborotó su cabello. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y llenó su cuchara con algo de maíz, esperando su respuesta.

"Un libro," le prometió. "Te compraré un libro, pero debes comerte cada bocado que te sirva."

"Estoy chiquita," dijo con timidez. "Tienes que servirme poquito."

Él se echó a reír y asintió. "Está bien, te serviré poquito la próxima vez."

Ella le dio una amplia sonrisa y estiró su dedo meñique, pero lo retiró por un momento, como si le sorprendieran sus propias acciones. Era algo que él había visto a Jasper hacer con ella en varias ocasiones, de modo que entendió su indecisión. Por algunos tensos segundos ella se contuvo, pero luego, vacilante estiró su meñique una vez más. Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entrelazó su dedo pequeño con el de ella.

El trato había sido sellado oficialmente.

Después de poner a la pequeña en la cama, él salió al gran porche en el patio trasero. Ella había rehusado su oferta de leerle una historia, como lo había hecho desde que estaba bajo su cuidado. Él sabía que era algo que Jasper había hecho todas las noches, sin importar qué. Edward quería continuar con la dedicación de Jasper al ritual nocturno, pero el rechazo de Alyssa no lo había permitido.

Tal vez le recordaba demasiado lo que había perdido. Nueve meses y era poco el cambio en esa dulce niñita desde esa primera noche.

El aire estaba frío, y un vistazo rápido al termómetro indicó que estaba a solo menos un grado. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado y lleno de estrellas. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Cuando habló, su voz era suave y la ligera brisa se la llevó.

Edward puso una mano sobre su corazón, para que quienquiera que escuchara sus palabras supiera de dónde provenían. "Por favor, ayúdame. Guíame para que pueda encontrar una forma de sanarla."

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Triste, ya sé :( Pero, es el comienzo, el futuro pinta mucho mejor para estos dos, pero cómo llegarán ahí. Habrá que verlo. De antemano, me disculpo con las amantes de Jasper, lo siento mi querida Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, así es la historia. Pero bueno, veremos qué futuro le espera a su hija. Espero que disfruten de la historia y como en otras, les diré que depende de ustedes el ritmo de actualización. Así que, no les cuesta nada, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, sino se les ocurre nada, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Lectoras anónimas, anímense a participar, para saber que están ahí y disfrutan de la historia. Gracias también de antemano por sus alertas y favoritos, y por recomendar a otros mis traducciones. Recuerden que las autoras originales están al tanto de la respuesta a sus historias y eso influye en que ellas y otras otorguen más permisos de traducción, no lo olviden. Eso es todo y espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**_


	2. Tesoros escondidos

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos – Tesoros escondidos**

Había pasado una semana y Alyssa ha cumplido con su parte del trato. Al final de la última semana, le recordó el trato que hicieron. Afortunadamente para Edward, tenía el siguiente día libre, de modo que podía mantener su promesa.

"Voy a buscar algunos lugares," dijo él. Quería encontrar un lugar en el que ella estuviera cómoda. Ninguna de las librerías en el centro comercial funcionarían; Alyssa le temía a las multitudes. Y la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo dejaba mucho que desear. También recordó que Alice tenía un lugar que le encantaba cerca, pero por más que quisiera, no podía recordar el nombre. Tristemente, al parecer Alyssa tampoco podía.

Ella asintió. "¿Puedes asegurarte que sea igual que la otra? Alguna parte donde tengan chocolate caliente," dijo esperanzada.

"Me parece perfecto," dijo él con una carcajada. Alyssa se quedó quieta por unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera nerviosa. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"¿Por qué no tenemos un árbol de Navidad?"

Edward no tenía idea cómo responder a eso. No había querido poner uno, en caso de que contrariara a Alyssa. Ella había cumplido cuatro años en noviembre y él le compró un pastel. Su reacción al pastel rosado fue devastadora y él temía una reacción similar a las decoraciones y el árbol.

Cuando se quedó callado, Alyssa suspiró. "Quiero un árbol, Edwerd."

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. "También veremos si podemos comprar una mañana."

"Gracias," respondió.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

La mañana siguiente, despertaron para encontrar escarcha en las ventanas, y Edward maldijo en silencio ya que había olvidado estacionar la SUV dentro del garaje. Le había tomado casi quince minutos quitar el hielo que se había acumulado, mientras Alyssa esperaba pacientemente adentro.

Una vez que terminó, volvió a entrar para calentar sus manos frías y se aseguró que Alyssa estuviera apropiadamente vestida para el clima frío. Su piel sonrojada hizo que sus dulces mejillas de ángel resaltaran contra su piel de porcelana. Él suspiró; ella era una niña muy hermosa.

"¿Estás lista, enana?"

Ella asintió entusiasmada y le mostró sus manos enguantadas. Él agarró su gorro, se lo puso en la cabeza y tomó su mano antes de salir. Edward la sintió estremecerse cuando el aire frío tocó su piel. Se inclinó frente a ella y envolvió bien la bufanda púrpura con puntos alrededor de su cuello y su rostro.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó, tocando la punta de su nariz enrojecida.

Ella asintió y abrió su puerta. Ella lo miró a él, luego de nuevo a la puerta. "Todavía demasiado alto, ¿eh?" Preguntó, riéndose entre dientes. La levantó fácilmente y la ayudó a asegurarse en el asiento elevado. Una vez que se colocó detrás del volante, se volvió para hablar con ella mientras el coche se calentaba. "Encontré el lugar perfecto para comprar un buen libro y algo de chocolate caliente."

"Mmm, chocolate caliente."

Él sonrió y salió por el camino de entrada. "Tienen lo mejor del área," le dijo. Al menos, eso era lo que decía el sitio web cuando buscó para ver lo que el área tenía para ofrecer. Era una librería pequeña, algo fuera de lo común, y había tenido suerte al encontrarla.

La noche anterior, mientras buscaba una librería en línea, su computadora de repente se había encendido y apagado varias veces. Una vez que se detuvo, en la pantalla estaban las indicaciones para llegar a la tiendita. Hizo clic en el sitio web y se dio cuenta que era perfecta para sus necesidades y las de Alyssa.

Quince minutos más tarde, se detuvo en la pintoresca tiendita. "Llegamos," anunció, mirando a Alyssa. Su sonrisa en respuesta había sido exactamente lo que esperaba ver otra vez.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

Bella hizo todo lo que pudo por hacer que la librería que su abuela le había dejado se sintiera como solía hacerlo. Habían pasado años desde que estuvo entre los cortos pasillos llenos de libros y pequeñas cosas que hacían sonreír a su abuela. El hecho de que había tenido que cerrar sus puertas por más de un año para tomar un curso de negocios poco afectó a la base original de clientes de la tienda, por lo que estaba agradecida.

Con la universidad, las visitas de Bella a casa se habían hecho cada vez menos, algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría. Ella amaba la librería desde que era una niña; prácticamente creció en ella. Las cosas cambiaron antes de que se fuera a la escuela en el este.

Fue después de su graduación en el verano de 1999, cuando su mejor amiga desde el preescolar y el novio de Bella fueron sorprendidos besándose en la parte trasera del Camaro de él. Ese mismo día, Bella dejó el pueblo para irse a la escuela en Nueva York sin mirar atrás. Era algo más de lo que se arrepentía, más desde que se enteró que su mejor amiga había muerto en un devastador accidente de coche.

Tantos arrepentimientos, la mayoría centrados en su mejor amiga. Cómo desearía que hubieran ventilado sus problemas antes de que muriera. Bella todavía lloraba por las noches, recordando su última confrontación y las muchas ocasiones que ignoró los intentos de Alice por contactarla. Hubo promesas y sueños que nunca se volvieron realidad porque no fue capaz de perdonarla.

Lo que fue peor era que la había perdonado, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, se sentía más apenada y avergonzada por sus propias reacciones.

Bella desechó el pasado de sus pensamientos y vio a unos cuantos compradores detenerse frente a su vidriera. Era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa, una exhibición para atraer a la gente al interior de su tiendita de libros. Era una ventaja que Bella fuera una artista talentosa y le gustaba incursionar en los proyectos hágalo usted mismo.

Era una exhibición navideña, que incluía una versión en miniatura a mano del pueblo y un tren de juguete, y solo eso atraía a muchas caritas felices; a ella le encantaba. Desde su gran reapertura el mes anterior, tenía un flujo constante de clientes todos los días.

De lejos, sus favoritos eran los niños. Tan ansiosos por escuchar sobre el reciente libro favorito, y luego estaban aquellos que sabían del libro.

El libro que había pasado a través de cinco generaciones de mujeres Swan—El Libro de la Navidad. Para su familia, era solo un libro especial, pero ganó notoriedad y renombre cuando una famosa actriz lo mencionó en una entrevista, afirmando que después de escribir su deseo más profundo en el libro este se había hecho realidad para la siguiente Navidad.

A través de los años, la atención al libro había disminuido, pero todavía estaban aquellos que preguntaban por él ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, el libro no podía hacer que el deseo de cualquiera se volviera realidad. Era el libro el que elegía a quién ayudaría. En los años desde que Bella había escuchado las muchas historias sobre el libro, ella aún no había sido elegida. Pero había visto al libro hacer su magia y ya que había pasado más de un año desde que había elegido a alguien, ya era tiempo de que concediera un deseo. Peor aún, ella no tenía idea si el último deseo se había vuelto realidad; por lo general la persona del deseo venía, llamaba o escribía con noticias del deseo concedido. Había revisado todos los mensajes y correo pero no encontró nada que indicara que un deseo hubiese sido concedido.

Bella suspiró, reajustando la vitrina en forma de domo que contenía el valioso libro con décadas de antigüedad. Tenía la intención de desempolvar sus páginas con adornos dorados pero el sonido de la campana sobre la puerta la alertó de un cliente que había desafiado el clima frío.

Sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta y desapareció al instante cuando su mirada se encontró con un familiar rostro del pasado. Uno que no había visto desde que tenía cuatro años de edad. Había diferencias; el rostro era más lleno y los ojos no eran los avellana a los que se había acostumbrado. No, eran azules, y la tristeza en ellos hacía que se perdiera el brillo de lo que debería haber sido un color vibrante.

"Alice," susurró bajito bajo su aliento al mismo tiempo que su mano cubrió el sollozo que se le escapó.

"¿Disculpe?" Dijo una voz profunda y sonora, desviando su mirada del pequeño rostro redondo. Asustada, Bella ni siquiera había estado consciente de otra presencia. Sacudió su cabeza; era obvio que su amiga de la infancia, Alice, estaba en su mente.

"Bienvenidos," respondió. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos hoy?" Consiguió sonreír cuando miró al hombre que entró con la niñita. Una vez más quedó impactada cuando sus ojos se encontraron; lo primero que pensó fue, wow _, son color verde pino._

Lo primero que él pensó fue, _ella tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida._

Hubo unos momentos en que nadie dijo una palabra. No hasta que la niñita, de apenas cinco años, aclaró su garganta. Parpadeando rápidamente, Bella cubrió su vergüenza al mirar a la hermosa niña.

"Hola," susurró, incapaz de hablar más alto por temor a que se voz se quebrara. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Cuando la niñita solo se mordió el labio en respuesta, Edward avanzó y respondió, "Alyssa, su nombre es Alyssa."

Bella le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa, preguntándose si Alyssa era tímida entre extraños. El hombre se quedó cerca de la puerta, como si estuviera inseguro de cómo proceder. "Bueno, salgan del frío," dijo con un tono tan tranquilizador como fue posible. "Bienvenidos a Tesoros Escondidos, está es mi tienda."

Los ojos amplios de Alyssa admiraron cada recoveco al nivel de sus ojos y había muchos, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un estante lleno de pasteles. Se lamió los labios, sus ojos pegados al _cupcake_ con chispas en él.

Bella se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta lo que atrapó la mirada de Alyssa. "Ah, eres golosa. ¿Eso significa que te gustaría algo de chocolate caliente con un _cupcake_?"

Ella asintió, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y se volvió para mirar al hombre que la trajo. Bella vio que su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero se detuvo antes de decir una palabra. Curiosamente, Bella miró hacia atrás y pudo ver al hombre hacer una ligera mueca, listo para responder por Alyssa.

Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones. Aunque sabía que pronto podría tener a un padre enojado dentro de su tienda, le levantó su mano, para evitar que dijera una palabra por la niñita. Ella no era para nada tímida, Bella se dio cuenta que, solo se negaba a hablar.

"Dime qué te gustaría," le dijo Bella a la niñita al ponerse de cuclillas a su nivel. "¿Te gustaría un chocolate caliente con cinco malvaviscos o con diez?"

Erizado por la ira, Edward caminó hacia ellas para detenerla. No permitiría que la mujer lastimara a Alyssa. Sin embargo, el movimiento hizo que sus ojos se dispararan hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo detuvo como si lo hubiese electrocutado.

"¿Cuántos Alyssa?" Preguntó otra vez. Alyssa levantó sus ojos del suelo, mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer. Levantó una pequeña mano y luego la otra.

La mujer se vio totalmente confundida, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento, no tengo idea cuánto es eso. Vas a tener que decirme."

Una vez más, Edward sintió la ira precipitarse y dio otra paso hacia ellas. La mujer lo ignoró, y tocó uno de los dedos de Alyssa. "Cuenta conmigo," dijo. "Uno, dos," rozó la punta del segundo dedo de Alyssa, "tres, cuatro, cinco…"

Entonces Edward se detuvo cuando Alyssa susurró, "Seis, siete, ocho…"

* * *

 _ **¡La hizo hablar! Ese es un buen augurio, ¿será que Bella sea la respuesta a la petición de Edward? Ese apagado y encendido de la computadora estuvo muy sospechoso, ¿no creen? Y espero que todos hayan notado lo que une a estos tres, ¿lo hicieron? Como siempre, me encantaría que me lo dijeran en un review, así como qué les pareció este capi. Aunque ya varias están suspirando con la idea de un Edward como este, ¿no es así? Jejejeje. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias, las estaré esperando :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nancy, Tecupi, Nadiia16, EmmaBe, AnnieOR, Adriana Molina, Say's, PRISOL, E-Chan Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, LeidaJim, Maryluna, anaiza18, Al-Lu Kuran Hale, sandy56, Vrigny, Melany, BereB, Isa Labra Cullen, Yoliki, bellaliz, Leahdecall, somas, Vanina Iliana, Vania, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, AnabelleGrangerCullen, May, Chonis22, Erizo ikki, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Danny CullenMa, Isabelle98, glow0718, blueorchid02, Claudiahernandez, DrakiSwan, maries24, Bertlin, EriCastelo, Sully YM, Debb, Marie Sellory, debynoe12, Reno Alvarez, bealnum, lagie, Techu, freedom2604, carolaap, injoa, Raque, anybella, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Angie Muffiin, Lectora de Fics, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, calvialexa, Shikara65, Gsaavedra, Iza, Kriss21, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Rosy Canul, Pili, Fatavill, ELIZABETH, Amy Lee, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Klara Anastasia Cullen, Noir Lark, Caty Bells, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes.**_


	3. Malvaviscos

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres – Malvaviscos**

Bella sonrió cuando las dos dijeron diez, contenta de que sus instintos fueran correctos. La niña deseaba que otros escucharan su voz; solo necesitaba un poco de persuasión. "Diez, quieres diez malvaviscos."

"Sí, por favor," Alyssa respondió en voz baja, mordiéndose su labio, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que se acercara y susurrarle más al oído. "Mi tío Edward también quiere diez, pero pedirá solo cinco."

Edward vio con asombro, cuando lo que sea que Alyssa le susurró a la dueña de la tienda, las tenía riendo a las dos. "Dos chocolates calientes con bombones a la orden," la mujer dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Soy Bella." Tendió su mano para que Alyssa la tomara. Alyssa sonrió con timidez, tomó la mano de Bella e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Encantada de conocerte," dijo, haciendo que Edward jadeara detrás de ellas.

Bella sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a la niñita. "Usted debe ser el tío Edward." Le extendió su mano, pero la atención de él estaba completamente en Alyssa. Bella aclaró su garganta, esperando que él dejara de centrarse en el hecho de que la niña le había hablado a alguien más. Podría provocar que Alyssa se cerrara otra vez y eso no sería bueno. "Soy Bella."

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, ganándose una risita de Alyssa cuando hizo que su gorro cayera detrás de él. Mortificado, lo atrapó y sacudió la nieve, volviendo su atención hacia la dueña de la tienda.

"Lo siento," murmuró. "Soy Edward, sí, Edward." Miró atentamente a la dueña de la pequeña tienda y se preguntó si ella era capaz de hacer magia. Por nueve meses, Alyssa nunca había dicho una palabra a nadie que no fuera él. Ni una sola palabra.

"Vayamos por ese chocolate," dijo ella, volviéndose hacia el área que tenía unas cuantas mesas redondas, en cada una de ellas estaba un recipiente con golosinas que harían agua la boca de cualquiera. A la tía de Edward le encantaría este lugar. "Si estás de acuerdo, Edward."

Edward asintió y la siguió en silencio. Lo que pasó a continuación lo desconcertó por completo; la pequeña mano de Alyssa tomó la de Bella como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Bella le sonrió a Alyssa y le preguntó si quería ayudarla con los malvaviscos. Una vez más, él quedó completamente pasmado cuando Alyssa respondió con un suave "sí".

"¿Te molesta si me ayuda detrás del mostrador?" Bella le preguntó por encima de su hombro. "Puedes aprovechar para echar un vistazo alrededor."

"¿No es peligroso para ella?" Preguntó, sin querer interrumpir el momento entre las chicas.

"Ella solo les pondrá los malvaviscos," respondió con una sonrisa impresionante. "Puedes acompañarnos, si quieres."

Edward asintió, incapaz de formar ningún tipo de respuesta. Se quedó un poco atrás, observándolas. Mientras Bella reunía las tres tazas de varios tamaños y las llenaba con chocolate de un aroma maravilloso; Alyssa lamió sus labios como capullos de rosa con anticipación.

Juntas, contaron malvaviscos para poner en cada taza, y cada palabra susurrada de Alyssa hizo a Edward sonreír. Las chicas se arrimaron sobre una taza y vieron cada esponjoso pedacito blanco caer en el chocolate que humeaba de cada taza de color vibrante.

Una vez que terminaron, las dos se apartaron de sus creaciones y sonrieron. "Ahora, Alyssa, ¿cuál es la tuya?" Alyssa mordió su labio al apuntar tímidamente a la de en medio. Edward esperaba que no hubiese vuelto ya a su antigua costumbre. "Oh, esa es una buena. ¿Por qué la elegiste?" Bella condujo con cuidado a Alyssa pasando junto a Edward hacia una silla suavemente acojinada, colocando la taza en una de las mesitas redondas.

"Tiene once bombones," confesó con una risita, tapando su boca con su manita.

Edward se echó a reír y no pudo evitar que una genuina sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, la primera en meses. Hubo algunas aquí y allá, pero ninguna que llegara a sus ojos como la de ese momento. Ver finalmente a la niñita que había conocido antes de que murieran sus padres después de tanto tiempo y escucharla reír otra vez hizo que sintiera muchas cosas.

"Oh, Alyssa," dijo Bella con falso enojo. "¡Parece que alguien contó mal! ¡Me pregunto quién fue!"

Alyssa resplandeció y le sonrió descaradamente a la bonita mujer, señalándola con su dedo. "¡Tú lo hiciste, te vi!"

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y por la mirada nerviosa que Bella le dio, sabía que había perdido su compostura. "Puedes comer un _cupcake_ si quieres, Alyssa," le dijo.

Les dio la espalda para calmarse, viendo que le era difícil, mirando hacia atrás pudo ver el pequeño gesto de preocupación de Bella. "¿Puedo pedirte si la cuidas por un minuto?" Casi se queda sin palabras, y afortunadamente, ella asintió en respuesta, señalando hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Hay un baño en la pared del fondo," murmuró para no llamar la atención hacia Edward. Afortunadamente, Alyssa parecía no darse cuenta de su conversación privada, concentrada en vez de eso en elegir un _cupcake_.

Él titubeó por un momento, sin querer dejar a Alyssa con una extraña. La mujer le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Ella estará bien. La cuidaré." Asintiendo, Edward dejó un beso en el cabello de Alyssa, diciéndole que volvería en unos minutos.

Entró al diminuto baño después de otro breve titubeo a medio camino allí. El reflejo en el espejo le mostró lo mucho que Bella ya había visto y esperaba que Alyssa no lo hubiese notado. Estaba seguro que no lo había hecho, ella estaba hechizada por la dueña de la tienda.

Sus ojos verdes oscuros estaban rojos y un brillo se había apoderado de ellos. Él frotó donde sentía un dolor en su pecho antes de lavar su rostro, esperando ocultar la evidencia de sus emociones. ¿Cómo podía sentir una enorme pena y felicidad al mismo tiempo?

* * *

 _ **Pobre Edawrd :( Después de meses sin poder volver a ver a la niñita alegre y vivaz que había conocido, al fin empieza a ver algo de progreso en Alyssa, y gracias a una "extraña", ¿pero realmente lo es? Ya vimos que Alice la conocía y por lo que dijo Bella eran mejores amigas. ¿Será que Alyssa siente esa conexión? ¿Será que lo que está sucediendo ahora es la respuesta a la plegaria de Edward? Muchas de ustedes ya dieron sus teorías, muchas se acercan a la verdad y tienes algunas dudas que pronto se les contestarán, no se preocupen. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Adriu, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, Maryluna, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Vrigny, Kriss21, kaja0507, nydiac10, somas, V1V1, alejandra1987, lagie, Manligrez, Iza, Mafer, Tecupi, crysty katy, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Melina, Antonia, carolaap, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Rossmery, Marie Sellory, Bones1995, Liz Vidal, debynoe12, saraipineda44, almacullenmasen, Rosy Canul, Sully YM, DenniChavez, Debb, Leahdecall, JessMel, dushakis, glow0718, Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, E-Chan Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Chonis22, bellaliz, Bertlin, cary, cavendano13, 1999, BereB, solecitopucheta, Claudiahernandez, Amy Lee, Gabriela Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, injoa, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, maries24, bealnum, Pili, EriCastelo, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Techu, Lectora de Fics, Conni Stew, Bella Cullen Halliwell, ELIZABETH, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	4. ¿Cómo?

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro – ¿Cómo?**

Decidiendo que la situación lo superaba, Edward llamó a su tía Esme. "¿Edward?" Preguntó preocupada. "¿Todo está bien?"

¿Cómo lo supo ella? ¿Era el instinto paternal lo que los hacía intuir la agitación de su hijo? ¿Era esa la razón por la que no podía tener ese vínculo con la niñita—porque no era suya? Se negaba a creer eso, él amaba a Alyssa y haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo.

"Yo, um, la traje a la librería," comenzó a decir y continuó explicando lo que sucedió.

"Oh, conozco la librería de la que hablas," dijo Esme en voz baja. "Era una de mis favoritas, cuando la dueña era Lydia. Me encantaba el café y los pastelillos. De hecho, Alice y Jasper también han estado ahí. Creí que había cerrado porque la dueña murió el año pasado."

"Hay un letrero afuera que dice que es la gran reapertura."

"Eso lo explica todo," respondió.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Esme se echó a reír. "Nada, Edward. Ella le está a hablando a alguien más y eso es algo bueno."

"¿Qué pasa si no habla con nadie más que conmigo y esta mujer?"

"Mmm," dijo. "De acuerdo con el sitio web de la tienda, la nueva dueña es la nieta de Lydia y ella solía ser maestra, tal vez fue así que supo cómo hablar con ella y hacer que Alyssa respondiera."

"No quiero que se retraiga otra vez," susurró.

Esme suspiró. "Esto no va a suceder de la noche a la mañana, a pesar de lo que estás viendo. La mujer simplemente la ayudó y tal vez ella tiene un don con los niños. Eso no quiere decir que Alyssa responderá de la misma forma la próxima vez que la lleves."

"¿Debería volver aquí?"

"Lo que creo que deberías hacer es hablar con esta mujer, preguntarle qué puedes hacer para ayudar a Alyssa."

"Está bien, puedo hacer eso."

"Bien, ahora deja de ocultarte en el baño y ve a encontrar a la dueña," siseó juguetonamente. "Cielos, ella es bonita."

"¡Mamá!" Edward maldijo el día que finalmente cedió y permitió que su tía le organizara una cita a ciegas. Había sido un desastre.

"¿Qué? Solo estoy señalando un hecho. ¿No me digas que no lo notaste?" El silencio de Edward fue suficiente respuesta para ella. Se echó a reír y le dijo que lo vería al siguiente día y colgó.

Cuando él volvió con las dos chicas, encontró a Alyssa viendo un libro con un labio cubierto de glaseado color rosa. Sonrió al acercarse; necesitando asegurarse que lo estaba viendo era real.

"¿Qué tal está tu _cupcake_ , cariño?" Preguntó bajito al sentarse junto a ella. Alyssa soltó una risita y le ofreció una mordida de su pastelito de color brillante. Él gruñó juguetonamente y le dio una gran mordida, gimiendo al probarlo. "Sabe muy bien."

"Bella los hace," dijo Alyssa. "Están deliciosos." Frotó su barriguita dos veces antes de ver la golosina y darle una monstruosa mordida. Esa era la niñita que había visto cuando venía de visita. Respiró hondo, controlando sus emociones.

Edward asintió de acuerdo y tomó de su bebida mientras trataba de encontrar dónde estaba Bella, a sabiendas que no estaría lejos. Por la esquina de su ojo, pudo ver que estaba ayudando a un cliente en la caja registradora, aunque le echó varios vistazos a Alyssa hasta que él se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Preguntó Edward, viendo a Alyssa hojear el libro.

" _La víspera de la Navidad,"_ explicó. "Bella dice que está bueno, pero mami y papi nunca me lo leyeron. ¿Tal vez, era muy pequeña?"

Edward solo pudo encogerse de hombros. "Podría leértelo, Alyssa." La niña de cabello oscuro pareció pensarlo, mordiendo la esquina de su boca. Asintió después de unos momentos.

"Sí, por favor, tío Edward."

 _Gracias._

"¿Cómo están mis mejores clientes?" Bella preguntó al acercarse a su pequeña mesa.

"¡Bien!" Alyssa dijo bajito. "¿Puedes comprarme este libro, Edwerd?"

"Por supuesto, que puedo," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no sigues comiendo mientras voy a pagar tu libro?"

Alyssa asintió alegremente, perdiéndose en otra enorme mordida de su _cupcake_. Dónde le cabía tanto con una boquita tan pequeña, Edward nunca lo entendería.

Él le sonrió a Bella y se puso de pie. Una vez frente a la caja registradora, preguntó lo que había estado muriéndose por preguntar, "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Bella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. "Reconocí las señales," dijo. "Supongo que no está en preescolar."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Todos los lugares estaban ocupados en el área cuando fue tiempo de registrarla. Perdió a sus padres a principios del año y se llevó tiempo pasar por todo el papeleo. Fue mi culpa; no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo una vez que la tuve bajo mi cuidado."

Bella descansó su mano sobre la de él y la apretó suavemente. "Ella necesita otras personas en torno a ella, no solo a ti. Eso solo facilita que se refugie en sí misma."

"Mi tía la cuida mientras trabajo," dijo Edward.

"Pero no habla con tu tía, ¿cierto?" Edward sacudió su cabeza, esperando una explicación. "¿Fue con ella con quién se quedó _justo_ después de perder a sus padres?" Él asintió, recordando cómo su tío Carlisle y Esme afortunadamente pudieron acoger a Alyssa mientras él viajaba por África. "Al principio, ¿tampoco hablaba mucho contigo?"

"Los primeros dos meses, apenas si me dijo una palabra," respondió en voz baja.

"Se ha acostumbrado a ello," Bella ofreció. "Habla contigo porque estás con ella más tiempo, pero incluso si tu tía también pasa mucho tiempo con ella, se ha acostumbrado a la idea de no hablar con nadie más que contigo. Tampoco ayuda si tú respondes por ella."

Edward se enderezó de golpe. "¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

"Ibas a responder por ella antes."

"Sí, no quiero que se avergüence."

"Y lo entiendo," Bella respondió con gentileza. "Mira, no es mi intención meterme donde no me llaman, pero si sigues respondiendo por ella, nunca hablará con nadie más, mucho menos otros niños."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Si no se expresa con palabras, como por ejemplo, si quiere algo, tienes que alentarla a pedirlo o al menos confirmar verbalmente que lo quiere.

"¿Y si se rehúsa responder o pedirlo?"

"Entonces no se lo das."

"Pero…"

"Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto," declaró. "Encontré una forma para que ella consiguiera lo que quería sin avergonzarla. Hay formas de manejar sus miedos." Edward asintió, recordando cómo Bella había hecho que Alyssa contara cuántos malvaviscos quería. "Aunque puede que no siempre funcione. ¿Hay otros niños cerca?" Él sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué no la traes mañana por la tarde a las tres? Va a venir un grupo de jardín de niños para la hora del cuento."

"Le preguntaré si le gustaría venir." Aunque él tenía que trabajar, podría cambiar su horario si era necesario. Tenía que revisar con la oficina para asegurarse. Y en dos días iba a estar de vacaciones durante un mes y medio. Si no pudiera la siguiente tarde, tal vez podría regresar otro día.

Bella asintió y procedió a registrar las compras de Edward, solo para darse cuenta que su mano seguía en la de él. Sonrió gentilmente y retiró su mano.

"¿Puedo ver?" Alyssa preguntó. Edward miró esos enormes ojos azules y rápidamente la cargó. "Déjame pagar."

"Me parece bien," Edward dijo bromeando. "¿Dónde está tu cartera?"

Alyssa soltó una risita. Era uno de los sonidos más dulces que había escuchado. "¡No tengo dinero!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a pagar?" Edward preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

La niñita en sus brazos pareció pensativa por unos momentos antes de responder. "Tú y papi siempre decían que mis besos y abrazos eran como tesoros. ¿Qué te parece unos de esos?"

El corazón de Bella se derritió al escuchar las palabras de Alyssa. "Un beso y un abrazo pagará tu _cupcake_."

El rostro de Alyssa se iluminó. "Ves tío Edwerd." Edward sostuvo a Alyssa cuando se arrodilló en la encimera, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella. Le susurró algo a Bella al oído, provocando que ella se sonrojara. Cuando Alyssa se apartó, sonrió con ternura, sus ojos amplios por la emoción. Se volvió hacia Edward y sonrió. "Ahora es tu turno para pagar tu chocolate con un beso."

Fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse.

* * *

 _ **¡Diablilla! Ya metió en aprietos a su tío Edward jajaja. Interesante la manera de Bella de tratar la situación con Alyssa, pero resultó. Ahora Edward sabe lo que tiene que hacer para ayudarla y ahora tiene el pretexto perfecto para volver a la hora del cuento mmmm, nada tonta Bella jejejeje. Ahora habrá que ver si Edward paga su deuda :) Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. Pero si me dicen qué les pareció, es mucho mejor. Sus reviews son importantes para autoras y traductoras, no lo olviden, y en este caso, marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jeimmy, Isabelle98, JessMel, .7355, Shikara65, crysty katy, Tata XOXO, cary, kaja0507, ELIZABETH, Sther Evans (se te echó de menos ;) ), Jgav28, dushakis, Liz Vidal, Chonis22, injoa, Bones1995, injoa, LeidaJim, debynoe12, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Sully YM, bella-maru, glow0718, PRISOL, Amy Lee Figueroa, Kriss21, tulgarita, patymdn, PEYCI CULLEN, Gabriela Cullen, V1V1, Vanina Iliana, Iza, Pili, angryc, Mafer, saraipineda44, DenniChavez, Melina, bealnum, freedom2604, Lectora de Fics, Leahdecall, Lizdayanna, Rosy Canul, Guacha, Pam Malfoy Black, Bertlin, somas, EriCastelo, Debb, solecitopucheta, anybella, bellaliz, Yoliki, DORIS CARRERA, liduvina, cavendano13, nydiac10, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, erizo ikki, maries24, Techu, eliananayara, Say's, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	5. Págale al próximo

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco – Págale al próximo**

Bella casi rodó los ojos al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Edward; ¿de verdad, sería tan malo? Pensó. "No estoy segura, Alyssa," dijo, frunciendo sus labios, golpeando su barbilla con su dedo. "Él no es tan lindo como tú. Tu beso y abrazo valían mucho."

Alyssa se echó a reír y trató de negociar un mejor trato en favor de Edward. A él le tomó varios minutos recuperarse y hablar. "Puedo pagarle con dinero," dijo Edward. La decepción en sus rostros hizo que se detuviera. "Um, ¿si eso es lo que quieres, Bella?" Preguntó un tanto confundido y fuera de su elemento.

Bella casi soltó un resoplido, pero logró contenerse. Típico de un hombre, se lo dejaría a ella para evitar avergonzarse. De acuerdo, probablemente pensó que ella no le seguiría la corriente a Alyssa. El hombre sin duda era bastante guapo, ¿pero realmente quería besar a alguien que parecía renuente?

"Cinco besos a cambio de un _cupcake_ , Edward," bromeó bajito, mordiendo su labio para evitar reírse. El hecho que su mandíbula cayó indicó que estaba completamente mudo. El sonrojo que le siguió casi hizo que quisiera estirar su mano y tocarlo. Alyssa rio con dulzura, palmeando su mejilla para volver a llamar su atención.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron por un momento antes de que sonriera con suficiencia. Ella le estaba tomando el pelo. "Cinco besos," dijo él con falso enojo, sacudiendo su puño. "Eso es un atraco." Funcionó, pronto las dos chicas estaban riendo. La mujer frente él suspiró y arrugó su nariz y su frente en lo que pareció una intensa concentración.

"Cuatro," dijo Bella, actuando dramáticamente. "Y ni un beso menos." Para entonces, Alyssa se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que Edward tuvo que cargarla de nuevo en brazos. El sonido de su risa calentó su corazón.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Eres una dura negociante, Bella. Cuatro besos a cambio de mi chocolate caliente."

Bella batió sus pestañas provocadoramente mientras Edward colocaba a Alyssa en el piso, que veía su intercambio con ojos enormes. "Habría aceptado uno, Edward," Bella le susurró bajito para que la niñita no pudiera escuchar.

La sonrisa de Edward en respuesta era brillante. "Te habría dado cinco."

"Quédate muy quieta, Bella," susurró Alyssa, agarrando sus manos. Bella obedeció en seguida y se quedó quieta como una estatua.

Bella pensó por un momento, ¿cómo llegamos a esto? Se inclinó hacia adelante y casi jadeó a la pequeña pero brusca exhalación que se escapó de los esculturales labios de Edward. Se dio cuenta que no era justo que un hombre tuviera unos boca tan bonita.

Ella tuvo que inclinarse más hacia él ya que la amplia encimera que estaba entre ellos era un estorbo. Él presionó sus labios suavemente en la curva de su mejilla, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran al mismo tiempo que él suspiraba.

De pronto, Edward estaba más nervioso que antes, presionó otro en el otro lado. Ella tenía una piel con un suave aroma agradable. Incapaz de resistirse, rozó sus labios a lo largo de su pequeña nariz y el último beso fue en la comisura de su boca.

Todo su intercambio en realidad y a los ojos de la niñita ocurrió muy rápido, solo en un par de segundos. Sin embargo, para Bella y Edward, pareció durar muchísimo más tiempo, hasta que terminó y entonces no pareció durar lo suficiente.

Edward no pudo evitar que sus ojos observaran el rostro de ella, desde el arco de sus cejas a la curva de su labio inferior, un labio muy suave. Y no fue hasta que Alyssa tiró de la pierna de su pantalón que se rompió el hechizo. Bella mordió la esquina de su boca y se sonrojó de un lindo color rosado en los pómulos de sus mejillas.

"Edwerd," susurró Alyssa, tirando una vez más de su ropa. "Se supone que le digas gracias."

Edward sonrió y le agradeció a Bella y pagó el resto de sus compras. "Fue un placer conocerte," le dijo.

Bella sonrió y tomó el dinero del libro de Alyssa. "Espero verlos de nuevo," dijo, dándole a Edward una bolsa. El repicar de la puerta alertó al trío que ya no estaban solos. "Disfruten del resto de su visita."

Con otra sonrisa, Bella rodeó el mostrador para ir a ver a las dos mujeres que entraron a la tienda. Miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo cuando pudo ver a Edward y Alyssa sentados juntos mientras le echaban un vistazo a su nuevo libro.

Bella podía escuchar a las mujeres, susurrando en la sección de adultos jóvenes. "¿De verdad es ella?" Una de ellas dijo.

"Sí, es su hija. ¿Quién es el galán que está con ella? No tengo idea." Bella concluyó que Edward no era su padre ya que Alyssa se refirió a él como "tío" más de una vez, y no había parecido entre ellos.

"No puede ser su pariente," la otra indicó. "Ninguno de sus padres tenía más familia."

"Es triste, en realidad. Tal vez debería presentarme," la rubia dijo cuando Bella dio vuelta a la esquina para ver mejor los dos rostros conocidos.

"Hola, Lauren," dijo Bella, sonriendo. "Supongo que estás aquí para comprar el resto de la serie."

Lauren sonrió y agitó los tres libros de la nueva serie de hombres lobo. "Le estaba contando a Jessica todo sobre ellos, así que también quiere comprarlos." Por supuesto que sí, pensó Bella. Jessica era, después de todo, una seguidora, siempre lo había sido incluso en el instituto.

"Bella Swan," dijo Jessica, con una sonrisa muy grande apoderándose de su rostro. Se tornó en una sonrisa engreída cuando le arqueó una ceja a Lauren. "¿Sabes quién es ese que está con la pequeña Alyssa Whitlock?" Jessica preguntó al mismo tiempo que todo el cuerpo de Bella se tensó.

 _¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿o sí?_

No es de extrañar que Alyssa la hiciera su amiga tan fácilmente. ¿No había hecho Alice lo mismo hace años? Ella era la hija de Alice y Jasper. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando se giró hacia atrás para ver a Edward y a la niñita que eran tan parecida a su madre.

Edward, como si supiera que lo observaba, se volvió para darle una sonrisa. Pero la vista de ella se volvió borrosa cuando las lágrimas se derramaron. Sus ojos se movieron de la sonrisa que desaparecía del rostro de Edward a la niñita que tenía una mano alrededor del brazo de él. Ella notó que él se levantó, con preguntas y preocupación en sus ojos verdes, entonces la oscuridad nubló su visión.

Golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo; el único sonido que penetró su confusión fue el grito de Alyssa.

* * *

 _ **Y no podían faltar las venenosas entrometidas ¬¬ Se ven claras las intenciones de Jessica al llamar a la niña por su nombre completo, ¿no creen? ¿Esperaba que Bella reaccionara así? Y después del intercambio tan bonito que habían tenido con besos y todo. Ahora Bella está desmayada, Alyssa asustada y Edward preocupado, ¿qué pasará? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció. Y por supuesto, para que podamos leer pronto el próximo, recuerden que son sus reviews los marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, gg, Vrigny, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, Nancy, BereB, debynoe12, Nadiia16, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, Kabum, tulgarita, Shikara65, PEYCI CULLEN, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Melany, floriponcio, cary, Kriss21, eliananayara, Sheei Luquee, Danny CullenMa, Yoliki, DrakiSwan, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, Say's, bellaliz, somas, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, Maryluna, V1V1, paupau1, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, anybella, Lady Grigori, ariyasy, maries24, Klara Anastacia Cullen, glow0718, Bertlin, carolaap, Bella Cullen Halliwell, val2901, Leah de Call, Iza, cavendano13, Manligrez, injoa, Pili, dushakis, E-Chan Cullen, Tecupi, Techu, lagie, EriCastelo, PRISOL, angryc, Liz Vidal, JessMel, Pam Malfoy Black, erizo ikki, Mar91, Debb, ELIZABETH, bealnum, Amy Lee, YessyVL13, Rosy Canul, Mafer, DenniChavez, Sully YM, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	6. Desmayo

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis – Desmayo**

Para cuando sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza, Edward había cruzado la librería e intentó alcanzar a Bella. Con todos sus esfuerzos, no había llegado a tiempo, y las dos mujeres se quedaron sin hacer nada. Alyssa gritó, probablemente asustada al ver a su nueva amiga lastimarse.

"¿Bella?" Dijo él cuando llegó a su lado. "Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Solo se desmayó," una de las mujeres dijo, pero añadió cuando él la fulminó con la mirada, "Espero que esté bien."

Edward le prestó poca atención a los otros que de pronto empezaron a revolotear en torno a Bella. Alyssa se arrodilló junto a él, sin decir una palabra. Cuando Bella gimió bajito, él trató de levantarla. "Bella," dijo otra vez, quitando algo de su cabello oscuro de su rostro. Colocando su cabeza en su regazo, acarició su mejilla, esperando sacarla de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido.

Bella sintió la cálida mano descansando en su mandíbula y una mucho más pequeña en su mano. Confundida por el repentino dolor, llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza, solo para encontrar un pequeño chichón que ya se formaba ahí. "Ay." Una risa pequeña pero profunda la alertó de su entorno y el hecho de que su caída menos que digna había sido presenciada por alguien. Y conociendo su suerte más que un solo alguien.

Gimió al mismo tiempo que pestañeaba y Edward la alentó con otro susurro con su nombre. Él pensó en llamar una ambulancia. "¿Debo pedir ayuda?" Preguntó, haciendo que Bella sacudiera su cabeza, solo para provocar que gimiera otra vez. "Probablemente tengas una contusión menor. Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital."

"Oh, eres un hombre tan valiente," dijo una de las mujeres. Asustado, Edward levantó la vista para ver a dos mujeres, evaluándolo. Se había olvidado de ellas. "Tan dulce y servicial." Su intento de tratar de atraer sus ojos a sus piernas desnudas en faldas cortas, en invierno, se vio frustrado cuando Alyssa tiró de su camisa.

En silencio, con solo sus ojos él pudo darse cuenta que estaba preocupada por Bella. La miró inquisitivamente, pero ella solo respondió apuntando a Bella. Él suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que en presencia de dos mujeres _casadas_ , Alyssa se había retraído.

Levantando a Bella en sus brazos, provocando que las dos mujeres jadearan, se acercó a una de las sillas con Alyssa pegada a él. Puso sus ojos en blanco, ya que pensó que no era gran cosa. Ella apenas si pesaba algo, y era su culpa que se hubiese desmayado; al menos, eso parecía. Era obvio que le habían dicho algo que causó dicha reacción. Sus expresiones engreídas no habían ayudado.

"Estoy bien," Bella murmuró cuando sintió el calor subir a su rostro. Qué mortificación, pensó.

"Puede que sea cierto," dijo Edward en voz baja al colocarla en una de las suaves sillas. "Pero por favor, sígueme la corriente." Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, tomando una de sus manos en la suya. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?" Su mano libre retiró un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. "¿Te importa?" Sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando ella arqueó una ceja, él explicó. "Soy médico."

Ella solo asintió mientras revisaba sus ojos. "Tus ojos se ven bien," dijo. "¿Algo de mareos?" Ella sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Él levantó su barbilla. "Entonces, puedes decirme por qué te desmayaste."

Mordió su labio y dijo, "¿No he comido nada hoy?" El hecho de que sonó más como una pregunta, lo hizo arquear una ceja, desafiándola.

Los supuestos susurros casi cómicos de las mujeres detrás de Edward lo alertaron una vez más que no estaban solos. Lo que sea que le hayan dicho la había molestado, y probablemente no era de su incumbencia. Palmeó la mano de Bella y se levantó, tomando la mano de Alyssa en la suya. "Ves, ella está bien, cariño."

"Estoy bien, Alyssa," dijo Bella bajito, viendo temblar el labio de la niñita. Odiaba haberla asustado. "Solo necesito un minuto." Alyssa se ocultó detrás de la pierna de Edward, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Lloriqueó pero en vez de a ella miró a las mujeres, que seguían hablando detrás de ellos. "Déjame darle esos libros a Lauren y a Jessica.

"Oh," dijo Lauren, abanicándose con un libro. "No te preocupes, Bella. Jessica y yo podemos volver mañana."

"¿De casualidad vendrás mañana a la hora del cuento, cariño?" Jessica le preguntó a Alyssa, aunque su mirada se desvió más de una vez hacia Edward. Alyssa giró su cabeza hacia la pierna de Edward, apretando su agarre. "Te agradará mi hijo, Bradley." La niñita solo sacudió su cabeza.

Edward pasó una mano por el cabello de Alyssa en un intento por tranquilizarla. "Alyssa y yo no los acompañaremos esta semana en la hora del cuento." No si ya estaba rehuyendo de ellas.

Las mujeres hicieron un puchero, Bella logró contener su risa al ver la ligera mueca en el rostro de Edward. Debería haber sabido que intentaría enterrar sus garras en un hombre soltero guapo; mucho más si era un doctor.

Las mujeres se presentaron, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Alyssa estaba reacia a hablar con ellas. ¿De verdad creían que podrían usarla para ganarse la aprobación de él? De mala gana, él estrechó sus manos, asegurándose de girarlas lo suficiente para recordarles sus matrimonios.

Bella trató de no reírse en voz alta a los intentos fallidos de Edward, pero se le escapó una risita. Alyssa se asomó para verla y le dio una suave sonrisa. Bella le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, palmeando su regazo. Aunque no estaba mareada, le temía a esa sensación de vértigo cuando una persona se levantaba después de caerse. Alyssa mordió su labio y se preguntó si debía hacerlo por solo dos segundos antes de subir al regazo de Bella.

Atónito, Edward le dio la espalda a las mujeres, que continuaban charlando a pesar de que se habían despedido media docena de veces. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella por un momento antes de que se posaran en Alyssa, que descansaba su rostro contra la curva del cuello de Bella.

Con un bufido, las dos mujeres se fueron con el estruendo de campanas y Bella estaba segura que Lauren se había llevado _accidentalmente_ un libro. Ella le sonrió a Edward, que miraba asombrado a la niñita que parecía haberse quedado dormida.

Solo así.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó, confundido por la confianza que Alyssa había mostrado en Bella en tan corto tiempo.

Bella se encogió de hombros y decidió que le contaría todo. Cómo conoció a Alice cuando eran más jóvenes. Que se suponía que sería su madrina; una promesa hecha hace mucho tiempo cuando eran niñas. Cómo abandonó a su mejor amiga por un chico. Cómo amaba a Alice y quería estar ahí para su hija.

¿Le permitiría él amar a Alyssa como ella _sabía_ que a Alice le habría gustado?

"Ella es la mejor amiga de mami, Izzy."

* * *

 _ **¡Y sí, Alyssa la reconoció! ¿Cómo sabe ella que es la mejor amiga de su mami? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Ahora vemos por qué Alyssa trató a Bella con tanta familiaridad, a diferencia de cómo se comporta con otras personas. Como las dos víboras que a pesar de todos sus intentos no lograron nada con Edward, para que se les quite. Era obvio que actuaron con malas intenciones, hasta Edward se dio cuenta de eso. Pero como algunas de ustedes lo supusieron, en vez de separarlos, el incidente parece que los unirá más. La mayoría de ustedes tienen una idea clara de la situación de Bella, otras todavía tienen sus dudas, pero en los siguientes capis quedará más claro y entonces, haremos un resumen ;) Mientras tanto, esperaré ansiosa para ver su reacción a esta última revelación, recuerden que sus reviews marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: patymdn, PRISOL, Vrigny, Adriu, somas, Maryluna, Melany, Cherryland, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Bones1995, lunaweasleycullen14, debynoe12, Mar91, lagie, bellaliz, jupy, torrespera172, melina, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, Bertlin, Vanina Iliana, Shikara65, keyra100, Say's, saraipineda44, Tecupi, eliananayara, maries24, dushakis, kaja0507, paupau1, Kriss22, Lady Grigori, Bella Cullen Black, jeniferatenio15, marieisahale, Mafer, Marie Sellory, Lectora de Fics, carolaap, glow0718, PEYCI CULLEN, YessyVL13, Techu, tulgarita, Sther Evans, injoa, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, JessMel, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, BereB, DenniChavez, Rosy Canul, Bella Cullen Halliwell, angryc, Amy Lee, Debb, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto.**_


	7. Dando vuelta a las páginas

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete – Dando vuelta a las páginas**

 _¿Qué? ¿Izzy? No puede ser._

Edward vio un despliegue de emociones en el rostro aún pálido de Bella. "¿Sabías quién era?" Bella le preguntó a Alyssa.

"Por supuesto, tontita," le respondió en voz baja. "Mami me mostró fotos de ti, ella y también papi."

Edward también había visto todas las fotos. ¿Cómo no la había reconocido? Había escuchado todas las historias de Jasper, cuando él asistió a la escuela pública del pueblo, mientras que Edward iba a las escuelas privadas en la ciudad en las que trabajaba su tía Esme, a una hora de distancia. Se habían distanciado durante el instituto ya que Edward iba dos años avanzado, ocupado con sus actividades extracurriculares y con nuevos amigos. Se reunieron de nuevo en la universidad, reconstruyendo su amistad.

"Amaba mucho a tu madre," Bella dijo bajito, pasando la punta de su dedo a lo largo de la nariz de Alyssa. "Te pareces a ella, el mismo rostro hermoso."

"Pero los ojos de papi," respondió Alyssa, ya que lo escuchaba todo el tiempo.

Bella se tragó un sollozo y asintió. Levantó la vista hacia Edward y él fácilmente pudo darse cuenta que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Poniendo a Alyssa de pie, le dijo que terminara su _cupcake_ y su bebida. Se volvió hacia Bella una vez que Alyssa estuvo donde no podía escucharlos. Bella trató de estabilizarse cuando se puso de pie.

"Lo siento," dijeron al unísono. Sus ojos se encontraron y rápidamente desviaron la mirada. Edward sabía lo que sucedió entre Bella y los padres de Alyssa, se preguntaba si ella estaba afectada por los sentimientos del pasado y su traición.

"No tenemos que volver, si te molesta," dijo, pasando una vez más la mano por su cabello. La sola idea de no volverla a ver otra vez, no le agradaba, sobre todo por cómo habían congeniado Bella y Alyssa.

Bella levantó su cabeza de golpe. "¿Supongo que has escuchado de mí?" Qué podrían haberle contado de ella.

Había preguntas en sus ojos, preocupación y tal vez lástima. Ella no quería nada de eso, no se lo merecía. "Um—"

"Mira, no culparía a esa niñita de nada de lo que hicieron sus padres. Eso está muy en el pasado y los he perdonado hace mucho tiempo." Presionó la mano en su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a formarse nuevamente en sus lindos ojos castaños. "Solo desearía habérselos dicho, antes… antes que ellos…" Sus dedos se movían sobre sus mejillas y se disculpó por un momento.

Edward solo asintió, viéndola mientras pasaba junto a él. Después de un momento, Alyssa tiró de su mano. Él se puso de cuclillas y la tomó en sus brazos cuando vio las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Lo solucionaremos."

"Está bien," susurró ella suavemente contra su hombro. "Mami y papi estarán felices si ayudamos." Edward asintió y se preguntó cómo podrían lograr una tarea como esa. Quizás, podría mostrarle a Bella el álbum de recortes que Alice continuó, incluso después que su relación terminó.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

Bella frotó la toalla de papel por su rostro, todavía tratando de controlarse. Los recuerdos del pasado se mezclaron con el presente. Alyssa era la viva imagen de su madre, pero tenía la actitud calmada y tranquilizadora de su padre.

Había escuchado que tenían una niñita y que había sido acogida por su padrino. Le sorprendía saber que estaban aquí, y tener que escucharlo de Jessica ni más ni menos. Peor, fue tal la conmoción que se desmayó.

Bella sabía que ese drama tenía que haber asustado a Alyssa, y sin embargo, no se atrevía a salir del baño para hablar con ella y acallar su preocupación. Los miedos y arrepentimientos apretaban su corazón, pero sin importar qué, quería llegar a conocer a Alyssa y tenía la esperanza que Edward lo permitiera. Pero una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que pudieran haberse ido, para darle tiempo a asimilar todo.

 _Qué día_ , pensó.

El repiquetear de la campana sobre la puerta de la tienda la alertó de su partida o más clientes. Dejó escapar un brusco suspiro, provocando que su cabello cayera en la mitad de su rostro. Cómo deseaba poder ocultarse detrás de sus rizos como solía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, era un adulto y tenía que demostrar no solo a sí misma sino también a Edward, que estaría ahí para Alyssa, justo como le prometió a Alice hace tanto tiempo. Sus conversaciones sobre el futuro siempre incluían a la otra.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño, Edward habló con Alyssa. Había preocupación por lo que acababa de pasar y también quería saber qué tanto sabía Alyssa sobre Bella.

"Sabes que Bella solo se mareó un poco, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó, limpiando su barbilla cubierta de glaseado. Asintió, sus rizos oscuros retorciéndose por sus mejillas y frente. Él se echó a reír y volvió a asegurar el brillante prendedor púrpura que se había zafado. "¿Tu mamá hablaba mucho de ella?"

"Mami solía decir que ella era um… ¿cómo es la palabra?" Alyssa arrugó su pequeña frente pensativa y trató de tronar sus dedos cuando lo recordó. "Una patosa." Soltó una risita y miró detrás de ella para asegurarse que nadie la había escuchado. "Pero Bella nunca lloró cuando le salía un chichón o se raspaba. Decía que era la persona más fuerte que había conocido."

Edward sonrió y dijo, "Tu padre me dijo lo mismo. Ellos la amaban mucho." Alyssa mordió su labio y bajó la vista a su regazo. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Él levantó su barbilla y le rompió el corazón ver lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos. Habían pasado semanas desde que lloró hasta quedarse dormida, por ello estaba agradecido. Odiaba ver ese dolor en sus ojos.

"Recuerdo algo que mami decía." Hipó y su labio tembló ligeramente, pero respiró hondo y continuó. "Todos los días deseaba haberle dicho que lo sentía."

Edward suspiró y sabía que Alice se culpaba, mientras Jasper sentía la misma culpa. Eran muy jóvenes y los detalles eran vagos de parte de ambos. Solo sabía que mientras Bella tenía problemas para hacerle frente a la muerte de su madre, ella y Jasper empezaron a distanciarse. Y que Alice y Jasper actuaron por atracción mutua, solo para ser descubiertos por Bella.

Qué pasó después de eso, poco sabía. La única persona que podría responder a eso era Bella.

Después de unos minutos, una pareja de clientes entró y Edward pensó en tocar a la puerta del baño para ver si Bella estaba bien. Sin embargo, ella salió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al recibir a sus clientes con el mismo gusto como lo había hecho con Edward y Alyssa.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él por un breve momento, el suficiente para saber que necesitaba un minuto y que no se fueran. Él asintió y terminó el resto de su bebida, y Alyssa le ofreció otra mordida de su delicioso _cupcake_.

Mientras esperaban, buscaban en su iPhone el lugar más cercano para comprar un árbol de Navidad. Había una farmacia cerca que ofrecía algunos en varios tamaños, pero también necesitaba adornos, ya que no pudo encontrar ninguno en el ático.

Como viajaba mucho, tenía muy pocas posesiones. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Alice y Jasper le habían dejado su hogar, le hubiese llevado semanas encontrar una casa, ya que por lo general se quedaba con ellos o con su tía y tío cuando estaba en casa.

"Ustedes dos, ¿están bien?" Bella preguntó al tomar asiento frente a ellos. Sus ojos encontraron de nuevo los de él pero se desviaron de nuevo hacia Alyssa.

Alyssa y Edward asintieron, observándola con cuidado. "¿Tú estás bien, Bella?" Alyssa preguntó, pero solo después de mirar alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca.

La sonrisa de Bella fue genuina y llegó a sus ojos, y se enterneció al ver las marcas de lágrimas que aún manchaban la mejilla de Alyssa junto con glaseado. Suspiró suavemente y sacó una toallita húmeda de su bolsillo. "Estoy bien, dulzura," murmuró, sosteniendo la toallita. "¿Te importa?" Cuando Alyssa sacudió su cabeza, Bella tomó gentilmente su barbilla y procedió a limpiar las lágrimas pasadas, solo para que más cayeran de nuevo.

"Oh cariño," Bella jadeó. "Lamento haberte asustado." Sus brazos rodearon en seguida a la niñita, pero no antes de darle una mirada a Edward para ver si estaba bien. Él simplemente asintió, probablemente viendo el alivio en los ojos de ella cuando lo hizo.

Alyssa sacudió su cabecita y susurró, "No es eso. Mami siempre llevaba toallitas en su bolsillo, porque siempre me ensuciaba."

Bella se echó a reír. "Ella siempre estaba preparada para todo."

Una alarma en el teléfono de Edward lo alertó de la hora y le ofreció a Bella una sonrisa triste. "Tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la tormenta." Ella asintió. "Y tenemos que comprar un árbol de Navidad en la tienda que está por esta calle."

"Por qué no la llevas a la granja de árboles saliendo por la ochenta. Se llama Granja de Árboles Hobb's Northern," dijo Bella, terminando con el rostro de Alyssa. "Hasta tienen una villa del Polo Norte ahí."

"¿Con un reno?" Alyssa preguntó feliz.

"Sí," Bella dijo mientras Edward buscaba la dirección. "Está a solo un kilómetro del pueblo. Deberías poder volver al pueblo antes de que llegue la tormenta."

"Gracias," dijo Edward, levantando a Alyssa del regazo de Bella y poniéndola de pie. "Vamos a ponerte tu chaqueta."

"Me siento como un esquimal," Alyssa refunfuñó unos minutos después. "Creo que también camino como pato." Bella y Edward se echaron a reír, los dos felices de ver que los eventos de su mañana no habían deprimido a la niñita.

"Eres un lindo esquimal que camina como pato," Bella declaró cuando se levantó.

"Lo sé," Alyssa suspiró. Oh cielos, Bella pensó, se vio idéntica a Alice con ese suave suspiro.

Edward rodó los ojos y se puso de cuclillas para asegurarse que todos los cierres y botones estaban cerrados correctamente. "Muy linda," dijo. "Ahora, ¿dónde está mi beso?"

La niñita suspiró dramáticamente y frunció sus labios. Luego pareció pensarlo y se inclinó hacia el frente para frotar su nariz con la de él, golpeándolas una o dos veces. Soltó una risita y dijo, "Ay, tienes una nariz enorme." Eso le ganó un par de manos haciéndole cosquillas, pero no tuvieron efecto con todas las capas.

"Te veremos pronto," Edward le dijo a Bella cuando se levantó. "Muy pronto." Bella sonrió y articuló un pequeño gracias sobre la cabeza de Alysssa. Significaba mucho para ella que él comprendiera lo que necesitaba. Tomando la mano de Bella en la suya, la apretó suavemente. "Hay algo que necesitas ver," dijo bajito mientras su ahijada cogía su pequeño bolso púrpura y la bolsa con su libro. "¿Te importaría si vengo durante mi almuerzo mañana?"

Asintió con cautela y cuando se iban, se preguntó qué tendría que mostrarle. Con su partida, una serie de cosas ocurrieron en la tranquila tienda que la sobresaltaron alarmada.

El teléfono de la tienda sonó.

Un fuerte viento atravesó la tienda, volcando algunos libros y chucherías de sus lugares.

El tren en la vidriera hizo chu-chu, algo que pensó que no funcionaba.

Las luces de arriba y todas las lámparas empezaron a parpadear.

Y _el_ libro comenzó dar vuelta a todas sus páginas. Algo que no había visto desde que era niña. La pluma dorada del libro que estaba a su lado comenzó a vibrar.

Bella se acercó a la exhibición, quitó la cubierta de cristal y vio la página en la que se abrió el libro, jadeó cuando vio que el deseo escrito ahí, estaba firmado— _Alice_.

* * *

 _ **Parece que el libro ya cumplió el deseo de esta Navidad, y fue el deseo de nada más y nada menos que Alice. ¿Qué habrá deseado? Y creo que a estas alturas muchas de sus dudas ya quedaron contestadas, aunque habían preguntado sus reviews preferí dejar que la historia les respondiera, por ejemplo, ya saben que sí, Jasper era el novio de Bella y Alice su mejor amiga y la traicionaron, al menos para otros e incluso ellos mismo así se vio, pero como ya explicó un poco Edward, Jasper y Bella se habían distanciado y después Bella misma explica un poco más de la situación. En fin, aunque ellos sentían culpa, Bella ya los había perdonado. Se preguntaban también si Alyssa había visto fotos de Bella y una vez más, sí. Alice quería tanto a Bella que constantemente le hablaba de ella a su hija, y fue por eso que Alyssa la reconoció. Y para las que se preguntaban si Edward sabía lo que pasó, ya vieron qué sí, Jasper le contó, pero no conocía a Bella porque no convivió con ella, en ese entonces él mismo se había distanciado un poco de Jasper. Esa es la historia, ahora nos toca ver cómo reacciona Bella a lo que Edward le quiere mostrar, como va a desarrollarse esa amistad entre ellos y por supuesto, cuál fue el deseo que cumplió el libro y será la única vez que actúe, ya lo veremos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó de este capítulo. Recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia, además de que son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión. Además que Erica, la autora, está muy al tanto de su respuesta.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jeimmy, Klara, carolaap, Adriana Molina, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Crysty Katy, alejandra1987, V1V1, terewee, freedom2604, Melany, ShopieB, Antonia, Danny CullenMa, rjnavajas, bealnum, Cherryland, maries24, Nadiia16, bbluelilas, rosii, AnnieOR, cary, liduvina, Mafer, JessMel, E-Chan Cullen, Debb, Lizdayanna, lagie, Mar91, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Lectora de Fics, bellaliz, Yoliki, Maryluna, EriCastelo, Techu, glow0718, Kabum, eliananayara, erizo ikki, Adriu, debynoe12, Adriu, Pili, Tata XOXO, Bertlin, injoa, jupy, blueorchid02, ELIZABETH, somas, lunaweasleycullen14, Pam Malfoy Black, Tecupi, Sully YM, cavendano13, Shikara65, PEYCI CULLEN, Juliana masen, YessyVL13, Melina, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, PRISOL, kaja0507, Rosy Canul, BereB, Kriss21, patymdn, Say's paupau1, Lady Grigori, Bones1995, DenniChavez, LeidaJim, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, muy pronto.**_


	8. Esperando

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho – Esperando**

Al día siguiente de conocer a Bella, Edward dejó su oficina unos minutos tarde para ir a almorzar. Antes de salir de su lugar de estacionamiento, le marcó a su tía Esme para ver cómo estaba Alyssa.

"Nada ha cambiado desde de que llamaste hace una hora, hijo," Esme respondió en seguida. Edward suspiró y descansó su frente en el volante. "Sabíamos que esto ocurriría. Ella no es feliz conmigo, pero parece entender que si quiere cosas necesita hablar."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Se alejó dando pisotones cuando le dije que no, y es lo más animada que la he visto en meses."

Edward se echó a reír, imaginándose a una Alyssa enojada. La imagen no parecía encajar; él todavía no la había visto de esa forma. "¿Al menos comió temprano?"

"¡No soy un monstruo, Edward! Por supuesto, que le di de comer."

"Eso lo sé," dijo también a la defensiva. Todos parecían tener los nervios de punta últimamente, la tensión que normalmente venía con los días festivos parecía estar a todo lo que da. Fue la razón principal por la que no pudo terminar su día más temprano como esperaba. "Es solo que no comió nada anoche. Apenas tocó su comida."

"Lo siento," dijo Esme, suspirando bajito. "Estoy igual de frustrada que tú, hijo. Pero ayer tuvo un día largo."

"Tienes razón," dijo. "Voy a ver a Bella otra vez en unos minutos. Pero tal vez sería una buena idea que lleves a Alyssa a la hora del cuento a las tres, ya que hoy no puedo salir hasta las cuatro."

"Oh, eso sería divertido," dijo Esme. "También me dará la oportunidad de conocer a esa Bella Swan." Él no había pensado en eso, y con una mueca, consideró cambiar de opinión sobre que Alyssa fuera. "Considerando que hablaste de ella sin parar esta mañana."

"¿Así de obvio?" Preguntó, aunque tenía la esperanza que ella no respondiera. No podía negar que Bella había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que la conoció, y no solo por lo que pasó con Alyssa.

"¿Te molesta? Su relación previa con Jasper, ¿quiero decir?"

"No," responde él bajito, con honestidad. "Tengo que irme, pero si vas a ir, por favor, recuerda que soy capaz de retener tu regalo de Navidad."

Esme se rio mientras se despedía. Su tía no dudaría en hablar con Bella; tal vez convencerla de la idea de ellos dos—juntos.

No que él necesitara ayuda, pero estaba un poco oxidado cuando se trataba de salir en citas, no se diga de una relación. Había viajado mucho después de la escuela de medicina, visitando principalmente países del tercer mundo pobres medicamente hablando. Nunca tuvo tiempo de formar una relación duradera.

Tampoco era del tipo que tomaba parte de encuentros sexuales sin sentido. Con el matrimonio de sus padres y el de su tía y su tío como principales ejemplos de saludables relaciones felices y amorosas, no estaba opuesto a la idea de encontrar a alguien especial.

Entre su padre, su tío, y sus parejas habían fijado el estándar para el compañero perfecto muy alto. Incluso su mejor amigo Jasper había encontrado a la persona hecha para él.

Con su jovial personalidad, belleza única y esfuerzos humanitarios que a menudo rivalizaban con los de Edward, Alice parecía ser una mujer que era ideal para alguien como Jasper. Y la felicidad que le daba—bueno, sería difícil encontrar a una persona tan bondadosa y cariñosa como ella.

Cuando Edward se detuvo en Tesoros Escondidos, sus pensamientos lo corrigieron de inmediato. _Hasta ahora_.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

Bella apenas si durmió la noche anterior. Lo que había pasado después de la partida de Edward y Alyssa se repitió constantemente en su mente. No podía haber sido real. Había visto el libro, de niña, dando vuelta a sus páginas. Sabía que había concedido deseos a varios miembros de su familia.

Incluso ocurrió ese incidente donde el libro pareció elegir a una mujer, solo para que la pluma no funcionara. Le había tomado unos momentos a su abuela discernir el problema; no había elegido a la codiciosa mujer, que ya había expresado verbalmente su deseo de ganar la lotería. Había sido a su hijastro, de pie junto a ella, al que ella a menudo pasaba a dejar durante la hora del cuento mientras ella iba a arreglar sus uñas. Fue a él a quien el libro eligió.

Y aunque Bella había visto al libro hacer su magia, nunca había visto lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Empezaba a preguntarse si había sido producto de su imaginación, o quizás ilusiones. Antes de cerrar, colocó el libro en la caja de seguridad como se le había enseñado y pensó que sería mejor volver a examinar por la mañana el libro y lo que ocurrió.

Sin embargo, después de pasar gran parte de la mañana siguiente evadiendo preguntas sobre Edward de Lauren y Jessica. Bella estaba lista para gritar. Habían estado ahí una hora cuando finalmente se fueron, solo para regresar al poco tiempo, después de comprar un café en la costosa franquicia a una cuadra de ahí, para bombardearla con la información que habían reunido de Edward.

Bella quería saber más de Edward, pero le habría gustado escucharlo del mismo hombre. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en usar motores de búsqueda donde probablemente ofrecerían una imagen bidimensional de él, en el mejor de los casos? Y los rumores de la gente del pueblo dejaban mucho que desear; casi nunca tenían la información correcta.

Mientras Jessica parloteaba sobre el estado de su súbitamente infeliz matrimonio, Bella le echó vistazo a la hora. Eran casi las doce y media, lo que probablemente significaba que él no iba a venir. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no quería a alguien como ella cerca de Alyssa?

Sabía en el fondo que ni Alice ni Jasper habrían dicho cosas malas de ella, pero Edward conocía algunos de los detalles. _Oh_ , pensó ella, _debe pensar que soy una persona horrible por abandonar a Alice por un hombre_.

Y justo cuando había perdido la esperanza que regresara, parpadearon las luces de arriba y repiqueteó la campana sobre la puerta. Aunque lo había visto antes, la impresión por el color de sus ojos la hizo jadear. Cuando esos ojos venían acompañados por una sonrisa igualmente merecedora de un jadeo, su corazón se aceleró. Ella se sonrojó pero no desvió la mirada. ¿Había pensado ella en sus besos como él lo había hecho en el momento que la vio otra vez?

 _Una piel muy suave_ , pensó él.

Ninguno de los dos podía desviar la mirada, completamente ajenos a todos salvo ellos dos. Ella mordió su labio, recordando cómo se sintió él en su pómulo. La boca de Edward se abrió ligeramente, incapaz de olvidar la suavidad y el aroma de cada lugar en el que habían rozado sus labios el día anterior.

Quedándose al margen, las dos mujeres suspiraron. "Creo que tal vez llegamos demasiado tarde," Lauren le dijo bajito a Jessica con una mueca de desdén.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida cuando escuchó lo que dijo la mujer, y Edward no se había dado cuenta que no estaban solos. Las mismas mujeres del día anterior estaban junto a ella mientras ponía algunos libros en las estanterías, evaluándolo descaradamente.

Bella trató de no reírse cuando Edward hizo una ligera mueca, ¿pero había detenido eso a las mellizas Double Mint **(1)**? No. Le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara, hablando incluso mientras él se acercaba cautelosamente.

"Acabo de hacer una cita en tu oficina," Lauren declaró arrojando su pelo hacia atrás.

Edward estaba atónito y pensó, _¿las mujeres todavía hacen eso?_ Se estremeció pero gracias al volumen de su chaqueta, no se vio. Al menos eso creyó él, hasta que Bella soltó una risita detrás de su mano. Jugando le dirigió una mirada fulminante que hizo que le diera la espalda, tosiendo para cubrir su risa.

Él tenía que hacer algo para detener sus insinuaciones indeseadas. Sería algo poco profesional, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. "¿Estás considerando la cirugía reconstructiva?" Preguntó, mirando el pecho de Lauren con una mirada clínica e inexpresiva. "Ya veo."

Edward se especializaba en cirugía reconstructiva, en la mayoría de las veces trabajaba con víctimas de incendios, accidentes que desfiguraban a la persona o defectos de nacimiento que incluían labios leporinos y cosas como esas. De vez en cuando, realizaba cirugías en implantes fallidos para hombres y mujeres que se los hacían fuera del país con malos resultados.

Bella chilló un "disculpen" y corrió a la vuelta de la esquina riendo y colocando sus manos en sus muslos para evitar caerse. Segundos después, escuchó la campana sobre su puerta.

"No fuiste de ayuda," murmuró Edward cuando la encontró, agarrando su costado. "Al menos lo que pregunté tuvo el efecto deseado."

Todavía sonrojada por la risa, Bella se abanicó con el libro en su mano. "Eres terrible."

"Ellas son peores."

"Oh, eso fue clásico. Puedo ver por qué tú y Jasper eran amigos." Edward le arqueó una ceja. "Jasper me contó en ese entonces sobre su mejor amigo, Tony."

Edward sonrió y asintió. "No había escuchado ese apodo en mucho tiempo. Algunas veces me arrepiento no haberle suplicado a mi tía que me dejara continuar en la escuela del pueblo. Pero mis calificaciones eran altas y me quería donde ella trabajaba. Tenían profesores y programas maravillosos."

"Él dijo algo sobre que eras increíblemente inteligente."

Edward pudo escuchar la tristeza en su voz. "Él te importaba."

Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y asintió. "Los amaba a ambos. Alice y yo lo conocimos durante nuestro primer año de instituto."

"Y ellos también te amaban, Bella." Ella sacudió su cabeza, desviando la mirada. Inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba, él le susurró, "Te lo mostraré."

* * *

 **(1) Doublemint es una marca de chicles americana que para sus anuncios usaba unas gemelas rubias.**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin se deshizo de esas arpías! Y para las que todavía tenían duda, sí, estaban casadas y así estaban queriéndose ligar a Edward grrrr… Buena táctica la de Edward para ahuyentarlas, ¿eh? Jejeje. Y es obvio que en quién está interesado Edward, hasta ellas lo vieron, y su tía también lo notó en la forma en que habla de Bella. Algo se está cocinando entre esos dos y sin duda es algo bueno también para Alyssa. No nos enteramos cuál fue el deseo de Alice pero lo veremos en el próximo capítulo y un poco más de magia ;) Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa a saber qué fue lo que más les gustó. Si no saben que escribir, con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente, solo me alegra saber que están leyendo y disfrutando de la historia y le demuestran a la autora que agradecen el que comparta con nosotros personajes tan lindos como Alyssa. Además que con sus reviews marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: patymdn, Techu, sandy56, PRISOL, AnnieOR, terewee, Claudiahernandez, Brenda Cullenn, Danny CullenMa, BereB, Nancy, Maryluna, Rosy Canul, Tecupi, Say's, carolaap, Adriu, Shikara65, alejandra1987, glow0718, crysty katy, Mafer, Bella Cullen Halliwell, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, Nadiia16, Antonia, Manligrez, JessMel, keyra100, Mar91, Bertlin, jupy, Melany, lunaweasleycullen14, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, E-Chan Cullen, cary, YessyVL13, debynoe12, torrespera172, bellaliz, injoa, Klara Anastacia Cullen, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, maries24, Cherryland, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cavendano13, angryc, DenniChavez, Lectora de Fics, somas, EriCastelo, Sther Evans, Lady Grigori, Pili, lagie, saraipineda44, PEYCI CULLEN, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara, Debb, Amy Lee, Vanina Iliana, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	9. Álbumes y recuerdos

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, contamos con Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias ya mejorar mi ortografía y demás: P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve – Álbumes y recuerdos**

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, pero el brillo en ellos los hacía cálidos y radiantes. Él sostenía los dos álbumes para que ella los viera. "Encontré estos entre sus cosas, pero los había visto antes. Alice nunca te olvidó."

Bella asintió, tratando de evitar que cayeran más lágrimas. "¿No?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza, tomando el libro en su mano para colocarlo en el carrito de libros más cercano. "Ven," dijo mientras la llevaba a una de las mesas de la cafetería. "Te lo mostraré."

Juntos se sentaron y hojearon los álbumes recopilados con tanto cariño por Alice. Eran fotos de ellas de niñas, en una a las dos les faltaban sus dientes delanteros, sonriendo alegremente a la cámara. Había una de Alice firmando el yeso de Bella, de cuando se rompió el brazo en cuarto grado porque golpeó a un niño que empujó a Alice.

Había varias páginas del año en que conocieron a Jasper y fue obvio que los tres eran inseparables. Fue en su primer año, después que un chico que salió con Bella le rompió el corazón que Jasper le pidió una cita. Salieron por varios meses, incluso hicieron planes de ir a la universidad cerca uno del otro.

Edward dio golpecitos con su dedo a una foto que hizo que los ojos de Bella se cerraran por el dolor. Era una de Alice, Bella, su madre Renee y Jasper el día de su graduación. Una semana después, Renee murió en un accidente de coche, y Bella no había sido la única que perdió a una madre. Jasper y Alice también la habían perdido, ya que Renee se había interesado por ellos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Jasper y Alice eran niños de acogida sin familiares vivos, pero Renee los había hecho sentir especiales y amados.

"Los dos estaban sufriendo," Bella susurró, regresando a la mesa después que el cliente que había estado atendiendo se fue. "No había pensado en eso. Me distancié de ellos, de todos en realidad." Se sentó mientras Edward terminaba el sándwich que ella le ofreció antes mientras hojeaban los álbumes.

"No tienes que contarme," Edward dijo en voz baja, tomando gentilmente su mano.

Bella le dio una suave sonrisa. "Quiero contarte. Eso es, si no te importa escucharme."

"Puedes contarme lo que sea."

"Una parte de mí había visto algo entre ellos," dijo después de unos momentos. "No creo que siquiera ellos estuvieran conscientes de ello. No al principio, al menos. Y nunca hicieron nada al respecto hasta la fiesta esa noche. Jasper y yo tuvimos una pelea, porque quería tomarme un año sabático de la escuela. Sabía que él no podía permitirse eso."

"Por su beca de béisbol," murmuró Edward.

"Exactamente, y le dije que iría a trabajar a la ciudad. Pero estaría más libre de visitar a mi abuela y mi padre sin preocuparme por la escuela. Él estaba frustrado porque en cierto modo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Que así era _yo_."

"Lo siento." Acariciando la suave piel de la muñeca de ella, Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Los dos dijeron que fue un tiempo sumamente emocional para ellos. Por la muerte de tu madre y por Charlie, que supongo es tu padre." Ella asintió, suspirando suavemente. "Creo que fue su estado de ánimo después lo que puso a todos en tensión."

"Mi papá no era tan cercano a ellos comparado con mi madre, pero era lo más cercano que tuvieron a un padre. Perder a mi madre provocó algo en él, por mucho tiempo. En esencia, no solo perdimos a mi mamá sino también a mi papá."

"Eso es todo lo que sé," dijo Edward. "Solo que algo le ocurrió a Alice en la fiesta que de verdad asustó a Jasper. Él solo dijo que reaccionó por instinto."

Bella asintió. "No me enteré de los detalles de lo que sucedió hasta mucho después. No les permití explicarse. Fui a buscarlo a él y a Alice, porque no podía ver a mi papá consumirse. Sabía que necesitaría su ayuda y quería hablar de nuevo sobre la universidad. Cuando llegué a la fiesta, ellos estaban en el coche de él besándose. Me vieron, y también la mayor parte de la escuela. Hicimos una escena, pero no los escuché. Me fui a casa, empaqué mi maleta y dejé el pueblo con mi papá por un tiempo, el suficiente en el que sabía ellos se habrían ido a la universidad."

Edward suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "De algún modo, comprendo por qué te fuiste. Demonios, en una situación como esa, habría hecho lo mismo."

"Sí," Bella dijo, asintiendo. "Pero sabía de antemano que las cosas no iban a funcionar con Jasper. No solo por lo que había visto entre él y Alice. No había una conexión entre nosotros, esa chispa, si eso tiene sentido. Si les hubiera permitido explicar lo que sucedió, los habría perdonado esa noche, pero no lo hice. Permití que mi orgullo se interpusiera, y cuando me enteré, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que ocurrió."

Sacudió su cabeza, envolviéndose con sus brazos. "Un tipo trató de lastimar a Alice en la fiesta. Asustó a Jasper lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ella."

"No se quedaron juntos después que te fuiste. Eso lo sé." Dijo Edward. "Se fueron a la universidad, dejando al otro. Me reuní con Jasper en la universidad, y ellos se volvieron a ver poco después de eso. Nunca fue su intención lastimarte."

Bella asintió, limpiando una lágrima. Edward dio vuelta a la hoja a otra sección del álbum, sorprendiendo a Bella con las fotos y artículos en las páginas. Había recortes de periódico donde se le mencionaba brevemente como la ganadora de premios. Había algunas de sus fotos que habían aparecido en unas cuantas revistas, periódicos y anuncios, incluso una foto de su graduación.

"¿Estuvieron ahí?" Jadeó ella.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Tu abuela y Charlie mantuvieron al día a Alice. Al menos, eso fue lo que dijo Alice."

"¿Por qué no me dijeron?" Preguntó Bella a nadie en particular, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Maldita testarudez. Papá y mi abue probablemente pensaron que no querría que supieran de mí o algo así."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Como puedes ver, ellos nunca te olvidaron." Y cuando dio vuelta a la última página, había la foto de bebé de la pequeña Alyssa con una leyenda debajo.

 _Alyssa Isabella Whitlock_

 _Noviembre 13, 2007_

Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos cuando empezó a llorar abiertamente. Estaba agradecido de que ella pusiera el letrero de "cerrado", cuando se fue el último cliente.

"Está bien, Bella," murmuró, frotando suavemente su espalda.

"Lo siento," dijo ella después de unos momentos, apartándose de él. "Debes pensar que soy una persona terrible."

Edward, incapaz de resistirse, limpió una lágrima debajo de su mejilla. "Nunca."

"¿En serio?"

"Te dije que comprendo lo que pasó, y por lo que he visto y oído de ti hasta ahora, _no_ eres una persona terrible."

Él continuó atrapando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus pulgares mientras se miraban a los ojos. Después de unos momentos, Bella suspiró bajito y sonrió. Incapaz de resistirse, dejó un beso en la esquina de la boca de él, suscitando un suave jadeo de Edward.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Edward se echó a reír. "Tus besos valen mucho más que el precio de un chocolate caliente." Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, su encantador rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que mostrarte algo," dijo al ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole su mano. Mirando a sus ojos luminosos, Edward supo que nunca podría resistirse a lo que sea que ella le ofreciera.

Lentamente, se encaminaron al mostrador donde una vitrina de exposición contenía un antiguo libro verde con cubierta de cuero y bordes dorados. Las páginas dentro del libro eran antiguas y se veían frágiles.

Edward miró a Bella inquisitivamente cuando lo colocó frente al libro y ella dio varios pasos atrás. Parecía estar esperando algo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Haciendo una prueba," respondió. Frunciendo el ceño después de unos segundos, suspiró pero tomó la mano de él otra vez.

Fue entonces, estando los dos frente al libro, tomados de la mano, cuando sucedió.

El libro empezó a hojear rápidamente sus páginas, quedándose en alguna parte del medio. Edward jadeó y Bella se echó a reír, señalando las páginas. "Léelo."

Edward se inclinó sobre la vitrina para ver lo que estaba escrito. Jadeó y se volvió hacia Bella. "¿Qué es?"

"El Libro de la Navidad, concede deseos a aquellos a los que elige."

Edward se veía escéptico pero preguntó, "¿Ella de verdad escribió eso?"

Bella sonrió, asintiendo y recitando el deseo escrito ahí. "Deseo que mi mejor amiga vuelva a casa, a mí, para conocer a Alyssa y convertirse en alguien que ella ame incondicionalmente."

"¿Y eso?" Él señaló las dos palabras escritas con tinta dorada. _Deseo Concedido_.

"Eso apareció después que tú y Alyssa se fueron ayer. Claro como el día, vi que las palabras de pronto resplandecieron mientras se escribían por sí solas. Fue la primera vez que lo he visto hacer algo así."

Edward se irguió después de examinar el libro y miró a Bella. "¿De verdad crees que este libro concede deseos?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió. "Tú también lo creerás."

"¿Y por qué lo haría?" Preguntó él justo cuando el libro volvió una vez más a la vida, hojeando las páginas de un lado al otro hasta que se detuvo en dos páginas limpias, una extraña pluma de filigrana comenzó a vibrar. Sus ojos se ampliaron, no había viento o un terremoto, así que no podía explicarlo.

"Porque _hemos_ sido elegidos."

* * *

 _ **Y la magia vuelve a ocurrir, ahora el libro los ha elegido a ellos. ¿Qué será lo que elegirán? Para las que querían saber más sobre lo que pasó entre Bella, Alice y Jasper ya recibieron su respuesta. Tal vez para algunas no sea suficiente y pero al menos para Bella, al saber lo que ocurrió para que actuaran así y lo que ella mismo explicó, que no había esa chispa con Jasper y que ya había visto algo entre ellos, fue capaz de perdonarlos. Lamentablemente no pudo decírselos a tiempo. Pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de acallar su culpa al estar ahí para Alyssa Isabella, awwww, Alice hasta le puso su nombre :) Y ya saben ahora cuál fue el deseo cumplido de Alice, ya lo vieron, cada Navidad el libro escoge a una persona y para la siguiente Navidad el deseo se concede y se elige a otro, ahora los ha elegido a ellos. Pero tal parece que Edward no cree en la magia del libro. ¿Podrá convencerlo Bella? Ya lo veremos. Por ahora, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi, qué fue lo que más les gustó y por supuesto, recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado: Jade HSos, liduvina, patymdn, Vrigny, lagie, Nadiia16, Smedina, Wawis Cullen, Tereyasha Mooz (espero que estés bien, nena y que te recuperes pronto :) ), Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, Techu, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, terewee, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, paupau1, glow0718, E-Chan Cullen, bellaliz, Rosy Canul, Bertlin, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, jupy, injoa, Mafer, kaja0507, eliananayara, ELIZABETH, Sully YM, Antonia, Maryluna, cary, YessyVL13, Manligrez, Mar91, Marie Sellory, lunaweasleycullen14, BereB, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, 1999, Lady Grigori, dushakis, Melany, PRISOL, Cherryland, DenniChavez, Sther Evans, debynoe12, maries24, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Amy Lee, JessMel, bealnum, saraipineda44, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, Vanina Iliana, cavendano13, EriCastelo, Pili, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, Debb, rjnavajas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	10. Dudas

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez – Dudas**

"¿Y qué quieres decir con hemos?" Edward preguntó, pero entonces apuntó hacia la pluma que aún vibraba. "¿Cómo logras que haga eso? ¿Con baterías?"

"Te lo dije," dijo Bella rodando sus ojos mientras retiraba el cristal de la vitrina de sobre el libro. "Concede el deseo de aquellos que elige."

"Bella," Edward dice lentamente, volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos. "Es un libro. Esta no es la Tienda de varitas de Ollivanders."

Con lo absurdo de su declaración en combinación con su rostro serio, Bella no pudo evitar reírse. "Me alegra saber que estuvieras dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a esa saga," dijo con respiración entrecortada, calmándose después de varios segundos mientras Edward se sonrojaba hasta la punta de sus orejas.

"No es gracioso," dijo, rodando los ojos. "Lo que trato de decir, es que no existe tal cosa como la magia."

"Puede que no creas en él, pero el libro creen en ti." Bella alcanzó su mano otra vez, sacudiéndola un poco y sonriendo al ver su expresión todavía confusa. Levantándose de puntillas dejó un beso en su mejilla.

"Examínalo, si quieres, solo ten cuidado. Verás que esto no es un juego." Ella lo dejó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la tienda. Tenía que abrir de nuevo, le dio vuelta al letrero y miró por la ventana, el cielo gris de la mañana había desaparecido. Ella sonrió. Sentía que todo su día se había vuelto más brillante.

Él la observó mientras se alejaba, pero el libro comenzó a… ¿vibrar? Esa era la mejor descripción que podía dar. Permaneció en las dos páginas en blanco pero las de abajo revoloteaban y se expandían, como si respirara. Lo que pensó era ridículo; los libros no respiraban.

Pero las vibraciones continuaron aumentando en intensidad como lo hizo la pluma a un lado del libro entre más se acercaba Bella. Edward inclinó su cabeza de un lado y del otro, sin ver un cordón de algún tipo. Eso no significaba nada. Tal vez tenía un compartimiento de baterías.

Después de sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, colgando de una silla, se aflojó la corbata. Quería mirar de cerca la "magia del libro".

Cuando ella volvió a su lado, Edward tenía el libro colocado cuidadosamente sobre la encimera, usando un par de atractivas gafas con montura de alambre. Con las mangas de su camisa de vestir enrolladas hasta sus codos, la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes y una frente arrugada, era la imagen de la profunda concentración. Ella se habría reído si no fuera por la importancia de lo que había ocurrido.

Pensó que el libro le mostró el deseo de Alice porque significaba que estaba listo para elegir a alguien y su relación en el deseo. Cuando una vez más volvió a la vida en presencia de Edward, sintió que había una gran posibilidad que él había sido elegido.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo que se reducía el sensible dolor de su corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaron con abrumarla una vez más. El deseo decía que Alyssa la amaría incondicionalmente y ese deseo había sido concedido—bueno, de acuerdo al libro.

Alyssa la amaba poco tiempo después de conocerla. Bella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. Había olvidado lo fácil que es para un niño el abrir su corazón. Amar de su forma especial y con esa inocencia que solo parecía hacer el amor más fuerte.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no fue sino hasta que Edward empezó a sacudir violentamente el libro que reaccionó. "¡Con cuidado!" Dijo, acercándose dando pisotones. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ese libro tiene al menos cien años de antigüedad!"

"Lo dudo mucho," dijo, enfurruñado cuando ella le quitó el libro. "Estaba buscando el compartimiento de las baterías."

"No tiene ninguno," le siseó, alisando las páginas y el frágil lomo del libro. "¿Encontraste uno en la pluma?"

"No," Edward bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Eso no significa nada."

Bella sacudió su cabeza. Al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó hacerlo creer. "Comprendo que sea difícil de creer," murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a colocar el libro en su lugar. "Pero sería mejor que lo hicieras."

"¿Mejor para quién?"

"Bueno, sé lo que yo desearía," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Dinero?"

Ella soltó un resoplido. "No. Si ese fuera el tipo de deseo que tuviera, el libro no me habría elegido."

Él le arqueó una ceja desafiante. "¿No quisiste decir, nos habría elegido?"

Los ojos se Bella se entrecerraron. "Tu estado de ánimo está un poco fuera de control."

Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos, frotando su rostro con sus manos. "Ha sido un año difícil," dijo en voz baja. "Además de la tensión por los días de fiesta, lo siento." No había sido su intención desquitarse con ella y el libro, pero muchas cosas parecían haber cambiado en menos de un día. Aunque le encantaba que Alyssa se hubiera abierto con Bella, tenía que preguntarse si solo era una solución improvisada y temporal.

La mano suave y cálida de ella se deslizó en la suya, y él escuchó el sonido inconfundible de páginas revoloteando. "Sé que lo ha sido," susurró. Él abrió sus ojos para encontrarla mirándolo. "Para los dos."

"Tengo que irme," dijo, apretando sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. "Debí haberme ido hace veinte minutos."

Bella asintió y desvió la mirada. "Lo entiendo."

"Mira," dijo bajito, levantando su barbilla con la punta de su dedo. Por qué insistía en no mirarlo a los ojos, no lo entendía, hasta que vio la preocupación y la decepción en ellos.

¿Eso era lo único que sabía hacer? ¿Decepcionar a aquellos que le importaban?

"Realmente lo siento," murmuró. "No sé cómo creer en algo como un libro mágico cuando en este momento estoy sustituyendo a los padres muertos de una niñita de cuatro años, y muy mal por cierto."

Él realmente creía eso. Bella podía verlo claramente en sus ojos. No solo había tristeza y pena en sus oscuras profundidades, sino que en el fondo también vio la duda que normalmente consumía a una persona.

"No lo creo," susurró. "Tú no eres un sustituto. Un sustituto no agonizaría con cada decisión, ni se enojaría con la mujer que tratara de forzar a la niñita a hablar, o la llamaría con cariño. La amas y ella te ama a ti. Siempre te verá como alguien especial en su vida."

Edward cerró los ojos cuando Bella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Quería creerle, necesitaba hacerlo. Alyssa todavía no había pronunciado esas dos palabritas que él anhelaba tanto escucharle. Incapaz de resistirse al consuelo que Bella le ofrecía de buena gana, sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza.

"Dime lo que desearías," dijo bajito.

"El libro nos eligió por una razón," respondió ella, apartándose un poco. "Lo más probable es porque los dos deseamos lo mismo." El libro que estaba junto a ellos en el mostrador revoloteó sus páginas otra vez, esperándolos. Y cuando ella tomó la mano de él en la suya, de manera que sus dedos entrelazados descansaran sobre una página en blanco, él pudo ver la pregunta en sus ojos. "¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

Suspirando, Edward la miró de lleno a los ojos, dando un salto de fe.

Juntos, desearon en voz alta, el libro bajo sus dedos se calentó con su toque. "Que Alyssa vuelva a ser feliz."

* * *

 _ **Awwww *sniff* por eso los eligió, porque los desean la felicidad de Alyssa, pero, ¿será solo eso? Y aunque Edward expresó su deseo, aún se le hace difícil creer en la magia del libro. ¿Será que eso afecte en algo el deseo? Tendremos que verlo, y sí, sé que algunas ya quieren volver a saber de Alyssa y lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este y me encantaría saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son lo que nos anima a seguir traduciendo y en el caso de Eri beteando para que puedan disfrutar de estas historias. Son nuestra única paga, además de que las autoras están al tanto de ellos y también las alienta a seguir dando permisos de traducción. Y por último, no olviden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, Shikara65, Mar91, freedom2604, patymdn, Cherryland, Laliscg, Brenda Cullenn, liduvina, bealnum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, somas, cary, Smedina, , Wawis Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, slarralde, lunaweasleycullen14, miop, YessyVL13, Maryluna, BereB, terewee, glow0718, lagie, Adriu, JessMel, debynoe12, maries24, Yoliki, alejandra1987, PRISOL, Tata XOXO, LeidaJim, Nadiia16, AnnieOR, saraipineda44, kaja0507, solecitopucheta, E-Chan Cullen, ELIZABETH, aliceforever85, Liz Vidal, bellaliz, Melany, DenniChavez, tulgarita, Alizce, Tecupi, Techu, Pili, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Melina, Lectora de Fics, Lady Grigori, eliananayara, Manligrez, Rosy Canul, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, Mafer, rjnavajas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Sther Evans, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	11. Sin editar

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Once – Sin editar**

Tiempo.

Parece detenerse cuando hay magia en el aire. Las luces de arriba parpadearon, una brisa azotó alrededor de los libros y cosas en la tienda y pasó a través de ellas.

Las páginas del libro vuelven a la vida, no porque las palabras escritas dentro vuelvan a despertar nuevamente la imaginación del lector. No. _El_ libro bajo las puntas de los dedos de Edward y Bella vibró con un tipo diferente de vida—magia.

Del tipo que no se ve fácilmente o se explica, y aunque Edward no cree en tales cosas como un libro mágico, sin embargo, sí cree en Bella. A pesar de la tensión llena de magia que parece calentar e iluminar la habitación, sus ojos permanecieron en ella.

Su encantador rostro casi resplandeció por el poder de su sonrisa y la luminosidad de sus ojos. Y en sus oscuras profundidades, juró haber visto una chispa dorada. Sin embargo, el momento se perdió cuando Bella jadeó suavemente.

La pluma dorada que parecía esperar impacientemente, literalmente saltó a su mano libre. Sus ojos se ampliaron, y una vez más, había un resplandor dorado que parecía emanar de sus mismísimos ojos.

"Edward," susurró asombrada. "Mira."

El hechizo de sus ojos se rompió cuando ella miró hacia otra fuente de magia. El libro estaba resplandeciendo. Los bordes dorados debajo de sus dedos destellaron bajo la luz y a medida que se agachaban para acercarse, palabras empezaron a formarse en la página izquierda en blanco.

"¿Alguna vez lo has visto hacer eso?"

Bella solo pudo sacudir su cabeza, pero entonces, asintió. "Acabo de recordar algo. Hubo un niñito que fue elegido, pero no sabía cómo escribir. Así que abue puso su mano sobre la página y luego puso la pluma en su mano. Y esa luz salió del libro. ¡Nunca imaginé que escribiera los deseos por ti!"

Edward asintió, todavía mirando mientras el intricado trabajo en espiral llenaba los bordes de la página, enmarcando las palabras dentro. "¿Qué dice?" Bella preguntó. Él se inclinó cautelosamente hacia adelante, subiendo más sus gafas para leer en su nariz. Ella lo alentó al apretar su mano que todavía sostenía la de ella.

"Yo, Bella Swan, deseo que Alyssa Isabella Whitlock esté a salvo, que sea amada, que sea feliz y que abra su corazón a aquellos que la aman."

Bella jadeó, sonrojándose un poco cuando la mirada de Edward se disparó hacia ella. "Lo editaste," dijo, enderezándose. "De verdad, usaste tu deseo en Alyssa y en mí."

Se encogió de hombros y asintió. "Y en mí y en tu tío y tu tía también."

"¿La amas?" Preguntó, pero sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría pensar lo contrario? "Por supuesto que sí. Deseaste eso para que vuelva a hablarle a otros."

Bella asintió, removiéndose un poco bajo su intensa mirada. La expresión en su rostro casi parecía como si esperara que desapareciera. Pero no planeaba irse a ninguna parte.

Antes de pudiera decir algo más, la pluma saltó de su mano y sobre el libro. Se le quedaron mirando mientras giraba hacia un lado hasta que saltó dentro de la mano extendida de Edward. En cuestión de segundos, las páginas empezaron a resplandecer nuevamente, las palabras formándose en la misma página como el deseo de Bella.

Bella leyó al mismo tiempo que las palabras aparecían. "Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, deseo la felicidad de Alyssa en su vida y que nosotros de alguna forma seamos parte de ella, juntos."

A medida que las páginas perdían su resplandor, las luces de arriba dejaron de parpadear, y sus manos cayeron a sus costados. "También lo editaste," susurró ella. La pluma cayó ruidosamente al suelo cuando ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Había espacio para otro deseo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

La magia del momento se atenuó a medida que se imponía la realidad. Entraron cuatro mujeres con risitas tontas, el teléfono móvil de Edward sonó y el libro se cerró por sí solo.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar," dijo Edward, incapaz de verla a los ojos. ¿Entendía ella lo que quiso decir con _nosotros_ en su deseo? Bella solo asintió. Con sus ojos en la mujer que mostró gran interés en la escena cerca del mostrador, él la invitó a su casa a cenar.

"Me encantaría ir a cenar," respondió en voz baja, mirándolo. Sin embargo, él no la miró, y trató de hacerlo sentir mejor. "El libro lo adorna, creo."

Edward sacudió su cabeza y finalmente la miró a los ojos. "No, no es así." Apretando su mano una vez, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su frente, quedándose ahí por un segundo más del necesario. "Hasta esta noche."

En cuestión de momentos, su chaqueta colgaba de su brazo, y salió velozmente. En el viaje de vuelta a su consultorio, se dio cuenta que había olvidado advertirle a Bella. Esme iría a verla pronto. Y él se preguntó, mientras escuchaba a su asistente médico repasar los pacientes que lo esperaban, si Bella también hechizaría a su tía.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, los deseos están escritos, ahora veremos si se cumplen. Y si Edward tenía alguna duda sobre la magia del libro, sin duda ahora le quedó muy claro que es un libro mágico. ¡Escribió los deseos por sí solo! :O Ahora, ¿por qué estaba tan apenado Edward después que Bella leyó su deseo? ¿Qué fue lo que pidió realmente? Supongo que lo notaron, y si no, él lo explica en el próximo capítulo. Y disculpen que me equivoqué con la aparición de Alyssa :P es hasta el próximo capítulo, pero vale la pena la espera. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nadiia16, freedom2604, paupau1, Melina, Techu, Sony Bells, bbluelilas, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Wawis Cullen, Sther Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Shikara65, jupy, Yoliki, liduvina, YessyVL, tulgarita, Vrigny, Maryluna, terewee, Cherryland, Rosy Canul, bellaliz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kriss21, JessMel, Melany, Lizdayanna, somas, saraipineda44, Sully YM, J, angryc, debynoe12, lagie, Adriu, bealnum, Say's BereB, injoa, Laliscg, torrespera172, PRISOL, Bertlin, EriCastelo, eliananayara, alejandra1987, Norita, cary, glow0718, maries24, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, slarralde, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Klara Anastacia Cullen, cavendano13, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, Tecupi, E-Chan Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Mafer, aliceforever85, lauritacullenswan, Pili, Debb, DenniChavez, Lectora de Fics, alo-star, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	12. La hora del cuento

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce – La hora del cuento**

Esme tamborileó sus dedos en el volante al ritmo de la música mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Tarareando la dulce canción de Navidad en la radio, trató de no reaccionar a Alyssa haciendo lo mismo. Aunque Alyssa no cantó las palabras era la primera vez que Esme la escuchaba hacer algo como eso.

El día había sido duro para las dos, como Esme sabía que sería. En primer lugar, le dolía que Alyssa no hablara con ella pero sí con una extraña. Aunque Edward le explicó la situación y la conexión de Alyssa con la dueña de la librería, no la había hecho sentir mejor.

Una parte de ella sabía por qué Alyssa había decidido no hablarle a ella o a Carlisle. Alyssa estaba con Esme y Carlisle la noche antes del horrible accidente para que Jasper y Alice pudieran hacer un viaje de un día y una noche como un regalo tardío por el Día de San Valentín.

Jasper y Alice eran como sus propios hijos y estaba devastada cuando la policía llegó a entregar las terribles noticias. La primera vez que Edward llevó a Alyssa a quedarse con Esme mientras él trabajaba, ella lloró y se aferró con fuerza a él. Ella asociaba su pérdida a quedarse con ellos y eso rompió el corazón de Esme.

Las primeras veces que se quedó con Esme, Alyssa había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Le había afectado a Edward, que aún se adaptaba a estar en casa y en duelo por Jasper y Alice. Sin duda, había tenido muchas noches sin dormir esos primeros meses.

A pesar del hecho que Alyssa había hablado con Bella, Esme no la presionó, pero sí aceptó el consejo de Bella y Edward. Alyssa no consiguió lo que quería a menos que lo pidiera verbalmente o reconociera que lo quería.

Durante el desayuno, Alyssa señaló la televisión, y normalmente, Esme automáticamente le cambiaría a un programa para niños que le gustara más. Pero esa vez, le preguntó a Alyssa qué quería ver, pero ella solo señaló la televisión otra vez.

Ignorando esa parte de ella que quería darle todo a la niñita, Esme le cambió a un programa de cocina. Alyssa estaba menos que contenta y seguía señalando la pantalla, pidiéndole a Esme en silencio que le cambiara.

Esme no la ignoró; simplemente le volvió a preguntar qué programa quería ver. Cuando Alyssa siguió negándose a responder, se bajó de un salto de la silla y se fue a la sala a colorear dando pisotones. Y aunque Esme odiaba decepcionar a Alyssa, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Alyssa no se desarrollaría bien si continuaba de esa forma. Esme solo esperaba que dejara su testarudez y su miedo. Por otra parte, Alice era muy conocida por su vena testaruda. Eso era algo que Alyssa definitivamente heredó de su madre.

Unos minutos después, se detuvieron frente a Tesoros Escondidos, y en seguida, toda la actitud de Alyssa cambió. Sonrió radiante, casi vibrando por la emoción. Cuando Esme la miró, encontrando su mirada, la sonrisa de Alyssa solo se hizo más grande.

Esme suspiró en alivio y esperaba que lo que tenía que decirle a Alyssa no hiciera que se replegara de nuevo. "Edward dijo que en unos minutos será la hora del cuento." La pregunta en los ojos de Alyssa la hizo continuar. "Es cuando alguien lee un libro a un grupo de niños."

La sonrisa en su rostro angelical cayó al instante. Volvió a mirar hacia la tienda y luego de vuelta a Esme, asintiendo lentamente. Esme le ofreció una sonrisa y ayudó a Alyssa a salir del asiento del coche, entrando de la mano a la tienda.

Ya que habían llegado unos minutos tarde, toda carita que rodeaba a la hermosa joven en la alfombra de vivos colores, se volvió para ver quién había llegado. Alyssa buscó en seguida su santuario detrás de las piernas de Esme, asomándose detrás de un rizo oscuro de su cabello.

Bella le sonrió a la mujer que había entrado con Alyssa. Había visto el parecido alrededor de sus ojos, el color casi igual que el de la mirada de Edward – su tía, Esme.

"Bienvenidas," dijo, sonriéndole a las dos. "Hola, Alyssa, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo?"

Alyssa mordió su labio y sacudió su cabeza, mirando a toda la gente que estaba sentada junto a ella. Había al menos quince de ellos y ella no conocía a nadie más que a Izzy. Agarró la mano de Esme y la llevó a una enorme silla frente a todos los rostros que aún las miraban fijamente.

Bella solo le sonrió a Alyssa, decidiendo no decir nada más. Era obvio que no estaba lista por un grupo tan grande de personas, incluso si la mayoría de ellos eran niños de su propia edad. Le sorprendió verla entrar después que Edward había dicho que no podrían estar ahí.

Esme le ofreció una sonrisa triste pero Bella no le dio importancia. Sabía que no sería fácil que Alyssa se abriera más a otros. Abrió el libro que sostenía en su mano, esperando que Alyssa notara que era el mismo que hizo que Edward le comprara el día anterior.

Con cuidado de mantener el libro derecho y abriendo las páginas, recitó las líneas del libro que ya había memorizado. Se permitió imaginar a Edward haciendo algo similar con Alyssa la noche anterior, sonriendo a la imagen que la idea evocó.

Esme no pudo evitar sonreír a la imagen frente a ella. La joven que al parecer capturó el corazón de Edward y Alyssa, tenía a todos los niños fascinados, no por el libro en sí, sino por el suave y reconfortante tono de su voz. La ternura en su sonrisa y sus ojos solo realzaba sus rasgos y las palabras mientras leía.

Incluso los padres de los niños parecían estar hechizados por ella. Edward no tenía oportunidad, pensó Esme, sonriendo contenta.

Después de unos minutos, el encanto de la melodiosa voz de Bella pareció poner a Alyssa de pie. Poco a poco, Esme vio cómo la niñita se abrió paso entre los otros niños hasta que se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Bella y tomó su mano en la suya.

Bella se había quedado callada, sonriéndole a Alyssa con ternura, metiendo un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja. "Hola, Aly."

Alyssa se sonrojó al escuchar el sobrenombre, y mordió su labio; miró a los otros niños y bajó su barbilla. Después de respirar hondo, miró a Bella mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Con otra respiración profunda, le dijo, "Hola, Izzy."

* * *

 _ **Awww, le costó, pero al menos ya habló frente a otros. Bella sabe que no va a ser un proceso fácil el que Alyssa se abra a otras personas, pero es al menos lo está intentando. Y como se lo imaginó Edward, tal parece que Esme también cayó bajo el hechizo de Bella, por lo visto no solo el libro es mágico ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa por saber qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a continuar, animan a más autoras a seguir otorgando permisos de traducción, y marcan el ritmo de actualización de la historia. Así que si quieren leer pronto el siguiente, ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, Sony Bells, rjnavajas, Nadiia16, Miss Cinnamon, Danny CullenMa, glow0718, freedom2604, Cherryland, lauritacullenswan, patymdn, terewee, LeidaJim, somas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lunaweasleycullen14, bellaliz, cary, melina, Pili, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, debynoe12, Rosy Canul, slarralde, crucitaegr, anybella, Techu, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, BereB, injoa, Debb, Tecupi, Say's, bbluelilas,**_ _**Bones1995, Sther Evans, Marie Sellory, Vero Morales, Adriu, Sully YM, Vanina Iliana, Norita, Lizdayanna, Mafer, Liz Vidal, J, Amy Lee, EriCastelo, eliananayara, Laliscg, JessMel, Manligrez, Lectora de Fics, DenniChavez, E-Chan Cullen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Isabelfromnowon, lagie, kaja0507, Bertlin, cavendano13, Gema Bascuan, maries24, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_

 _ **PD. Alguien preguntó si el último capítulo se publicaría el 24 de Diciembre, ese es plan, pero como les dije, depende de ustedes. Puede ser antes o puede ser después :(**_


	13. Una señal por favor

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece – Una señal por favor**

Edward golpeteó varias veces la pluma en su mano contra la cima de su escritorio, un hábito nervioso que había adoptado recientemente. La pantalla de su computadora lo llamaba, el deseo de averiguar más sobre Bella y su tienda lo había impulsado a escribir su nombre en el motor de búsqueda unos minutos antes.

"No es correcto," murmuró, pasando una mano por su cabello. A esas alturas de su vida, con el estrés que soportaba, se preguntaba cómo es que no le habían empezado a salir canas.

Dos partes de él estaban en guerra.

Estaba la parte que deseaba creer en el libro mágico que pertenecía a una hermosa mujer y había estado en posesión de su familia por al menos unas cuantas generaciones. La otra parte de él temía que hubiera alucinado los eventos que ocurrieron en la librería.

Lejos de la presencia de Bella, pareció entrar en razón, sin su influencia afectándolo como lo había hecho cada vez que estaba con ella.

Y ella iba a venir a cenar.

Sus dedos se apretaron, todavía sintiendo el ligero calor y cosquilleo en la puntas. La misma sensación que sintió cuando tomó su mano y tocó el libro. Arrojando la pluma a un lado, frotó su rostro frustrado con su mano.

Si tan solo aún supiera cómo creer. Al ver tanta devastación en otros países, el estado en el que unos viven mientras otros se ahogan en su riqueza, la pérdida de sus padres y de sus mejores amigos, y una niñita con el corazón roto, hace mucho había perdido la fe.

¿Cómo sabía Bella exactamente qué deseó? ¿El deseo implícito de su corazón? Ni siquiera Edward mismo había comprendido lo que más deseaba. No hasta que escuchó a Bella leyendo las palabras en voz alta.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás en su silla. _"Puede que no creas en él, pero el libro cree en ti."_ Sus palabras se repetían en su oído, pidiéndole que creyera en el más silencioso de los susurros.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Doctor," su asistente médico, Jane, dijo a través de la puerta. "Su siguiente paciente está en la sala tres."

"Gracias," dijo en voz alta. Respirando hondo un par de veces, Edward borró rápidamente el nombre de Bella de su motor de búsqueda y en silencio, a pesar de sus dudas, pidió una señal. Una que pudiera ayudarlo a decidir qué creer.

Revisó su móvil para ver si tenía mensajes de su tía, que sabía había ido a la hora del cuento gracias a su tío, cuando no encontró a nadie que lo recibiera. Eran casi las cuatro treinta y pensó que su tía ya lo habría contactado para esas horas. Se prometió que justo después de su próximo paciente, mejor él la llamaría. De todos modos, quería ver cómo estaba Alyssa. Y también quería saber qué pensaba su tía de Bella.

Edward abrió el historial del paciente, alguien nuevo en la clínica dónde él trabajaba con su tío. El paciente, un Charles Swan, había sido remitido a la clínica después de un feo accidente con equipo de trabajo el año anterior. Afortunadamente para el señor Swan, había sido muy poco el daño a los nervios de su mano y su brazo, pero le quedó una cicatriz bastante larga e injertos de piel.

"Hola, señor Swan," dijo Edward al entrar en la sala. Cuando levantó la vista, le sorprendió encontrar unos ojos que le parecían familiares. Con un ceño fruncido, bajó la vista a la tabla en su mano, revisando el contacto de emergencia.

Bella Swan.

Esa fue la maldita señal de neón más enorme que había visto en su vida. Las luces de arriba parpadearon, interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo mientras Edward miraba fijamente al padre de Bella, y se escuchó un golpe en la puerta que los alertó de otra presencia.

"¿Papá? Lamento llegar tarde. A Angie se le hizo tarde para cubrir el resto del turno." Sus ojos se ampliaron una vez que vio quién era el doctor de su padre, sonrojándose con intensidad. Edward solo se le quedó mirando, una vez más atraído por las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros pero cálidos.

¿Cómo no iba a creer ahora? Una persona sería estúpida al no creer después de una señal como esa.

"Esto no funcionará," los dos dijeron al unísono.

Charlie observó toda la escena, los dos _adultos_ lanzándose miraditas, sonrojándose como locos, y actuando como niños. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, mirando al joven que evidentemente había captado la atención de su pequeña.

"¿Quieren decirme por qué no?" Preguntó, despreocupado por romper su pequeña burbuja.

"Estoy saliendo con su hija," dijo el doctor, todavía mirando a su Bella como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

"¿Ah, sí?" Charlie y Bella preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Edward se sonrojó hasta las puntas de sus orejas y gimió. "Lo siento," refunfuñó, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Eso fue completamente inapropiado."

Charlie solo sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Na," dijo, agitando su mano. "Adelante, cuéntame sobre ese asunto de salir con mi hija."

Bella soltó una risita cuando Edward volvió a gemir. "Papi," le siseó juguetonamente a su padre. "Él está bastante avergonzado."

"Es tu culpa," dijo Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora me costaste un buen doctor."

"No me importa atenderlo, señor," ofreció Edward, finalmente extendiendo su mano. "Es solo que no estaba seguro si usted se sentiría cómodo."

Cuando tomó la mano del doctor, le complació encontrar un fuerte apretón de manos. "¿De verdad estás saliendo con mi hija?" Charlie preguntó, ofreciéndole a Edward su mirada asesina patentada. Bella le dio un manotazo a su brazo bueno, pellizcándolo también. Hoy estaba agresiva, pensó Charlie. "¿Qué? No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien."

"Vamos a cenar juntos por primera vez esta noche," murmuró ella, ocultándose detrás de una cortina de su cabello.

"Tomamos chocolate caliente y almorzamos juntos," Edward dijo bromeando ya que pensó que sería mejor ser honesto con el padre de Bella. Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio su propia versión de la mirada asesina, ganándole indiscutiblemente a Charlie.

"Papi," dijo Bella en voz baja. Era la voz que usaba cuando quería decirle a Charlie algo importante. Miró a su niña a los ojos, viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a la niñita que solía ser. Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de ella, provocando que todo el dolor de ese tiempo en sus vidas resurgiera. "Su ahijada es la pequeña de Alice y Jasper."

"Oh, pequeña," susurró él, poniéndola entre sus brazos.

Edward los observó por un momento, pero luego le articuló a Charlie que saldría por un momento. Con un gesto de cabeza, salió y se recargó en la pared. A pesar de la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar cada palabra dentro de la sala.

Ella le contó sobre conocer a Alyssa y sobre los álbumes que Alice había hecho. Aunque estaba un poco molesta porque Charlie y abue mantuvieron su correspondencia con Alice en secreto, estaba feliz de que lo hubieran hecho.

"Papi," dijo bajito. "El libro está funcionando otra vez."

"Te dije que lo haría."

"Pensé que sin abue nunca lo haría," respondió.

Después de un segundo o dos, Charlie preguntó, "¿A quién eligió?"

"A Edward." Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella añadió, "Y a mí."

Charlie se rio entre dientes. "Al parecer el libro volvió a su punto de partida, Bells," dijo. "Siempre supe que lo haría."

"No entiendo."

"Bella," dijo Charlie. "Ese libro le concedió un deseo a tu madre."

"Nunca supe eso," jadeó ella. "¿Cuál fue su deseo?"

"Tú."

* * *

 _ **Awwww *sniff* Así que Renee pidió un hijo y tuvo a Bella, ahora el libro va a concederle un deseo a esa niña. No sé ustedes pero a mí me encantó este Charlie tan alivianado, y que bueno que sea así, porque sin planearlo conoció a su futuro yerno jejeje. Y con semejante señal, ahora podemos estar seguros que Edward no dudará de la magia del libro, y por supuesto, es evidente que está hechizado por la dueña. Ahora veremos que tal les va en esa "primera" cena ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les recuerdo que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, y que con ellos siguen marcando el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: bbluelilas, Cherryland, rjnavajas, WolfWoman23, kaja0507, LeidaJim, Vrigny, Nadiia16, Shikara65, calvialexa, somas, Marie Sellory, Skye Bennet Ward, patymdn, terewee, Bella Cullen Halliwell, tulgarita, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, lunaweasleycullen14, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melany, Say's, paupau1, slarralde, Yoliki, Debb, Rosy Canul, Patty, saraipineda44, Danny CullenMa, bellaliz, YessyVL13, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, , Laliscg, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, lauritacullenswan, lagie, Rossmery, bealnum, Techu, Lizdayanna, JessMel, PRISOL, crysty katy, angryc, glow0718, EriCastelo, Vero Morales, Klara Anastacia Cullen, E-Chan Cullen, Pili, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Lectora de Fics, injoa, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Tecupi, Pam Malfoy Black, Norita, Manligrez, Miss Cinnamon, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, Any lee, BereB, maries24, Mafer, Sther Evans, DenniChavez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	14. Un poco de oro

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce – Un poco de oro**

Pasmado y completamente estupefacto, así es como describiría Charlie el bello rostro de su hija. Se sintió mal por no haberle contado sobre el deseo que su madre hizo hace veintinueve años. Después de tres años intentando concebir, los doctores habían concluido que su esposa tenía mucho tejido cicatrizante de un accidente que tuvo cuando era niña. Y que la concepción era muy poco probable. Lo que necesitaban era un milagro.

Fue entonces que un día el libro eligió a Renee, cuando ayudaba a su abuela en la librería en la que prácticamente había crecido.

Charlie no había creído en tal cosa como la magia en ese entonces. Páginas que resplandecen, luces que parpadean y una pluma mágica, quién lo creería—él no, ni siquiera entonces. No fue sino hasta menos de tres meses después, cuando Renee le dio las noticias de su embarazo, que finalmente creyó.

Él realmente esperaba que el padrino de Alyssa no tardara tanto en entrar en razón. Aunque ningún hombre sería lo suficientemente bueno para su hija, por lo que recordaba de Jasper y Alice al crecer, sabía que Edward debía haber sido una buena persona ya que habían dejado a su hija con él.

Charlie palmeó el hombro de su hija, riéndose entre dientes al ver su expresión boquiabierta. _Bueno_ , pensó él, _solo hay una forma de hacerla reaccionar._ Así que pasó caminando junto a ella y usando su mano izquierda, abrió la puerta para llamar al doctor de nuevo a la sala.

El joven estaba justo afuera de la puerta, viéndose como si Charlie lo hubiese pillado infraganti en el asiento trasero con su hija. Sin duda debe haber escuchado cada palabra en el interior de la sala. Bien. Tenía que saber lo especial que era su hija para él.

Tal vez debería hacerle una revisión de antecedentes, solo por si acaso, pensó. "¿Va a volver a entrar, doc?"

Edward simplemente asintió, sonriendo nervioso, y siguiendo a Charlie dentro de la sala.

"Ahora, si no tiene problema en ayudarme," Charlie comenzó a decir, haciendo que Bella despertara del trance en el que parecía estar.

No que Edward la culpara. Las últimas veinticuatro horas tenían que haber sido alucinantes para ella.

Edward le ofreció a Charlie una sonrisa y le echó un vistazo al historial una vez más para confirmar algo. "Puedo ofrecerle un arreglo para que ambos estemos cómodos. ¿Qué le parece?" Charlie asintió mientras Bella le ayudaba a su padre a enrollar la manga de su camisa del brazo derecho.

"Bueno, vamos a echarle un vistazo," indicó Edward al sentarse en un banco con ruedas en un rincón. "Esto es solo una consulta y una opinión. Y puedo hacer que mi tío me asista durante la cirugía."

El ceño de Charlie se frunció y sus labios se apretaron. "¿Duda de sus habilidades?"

"Papá," dijo Bella en voz baja, rozando el brazo lleno de cicatrices de su padre. "Solo está tratando de hacerte sentir cómodo."

Charlie le dio a Edward una mirada severa pero asintió después de un momento. "Está bien," dijo con voz ronca, casi empujando el pecho de Edward con su mano y su brazo. "Veamos qué puede hacer."

 *****The Christmas Book*****

Edward vio a Charlie salir de la sala, seguido por su hija. Cerrando el historial, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. Al final, si Charlie decidía hacerse la cirugía, Edward probablemente podría mejorar la movilidad en su muñeca y su pulgar a un veinte por ciento. Aunque la cicatriz no molestaba a Charlie en lo que se refiere a apariencia, no obstante, sí le apretaba y le picaba hasta el punto de la distracción.

Al seguir a Bella fuera de la sala unos momentos después, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para verla con Charlie. Ella ajustó la solapa de su chaqueta, sacudió una pelusita de su hombro y presionó sus labios en su mejilla. Y él disfrutaba de su atención, incluso si también lo avergonzaba un poco.

 _Puedo ver de dónde heredó ella su sonrojo_ , pensó él. Ella era buena con él y era claro que su padre la adoraba. ¿Quién no?

"Mañana," Bella le susurró a su papá. Le había prometido a su padre reunirse para tomar café la mañana siguiente y lo vio salir por las puertas de la clínica. Suspiró profundamente, agradecida que se hubiera adaptado tan bien después del accidente con su sierra de mesa.

Respirando otra vez para controlar sus desordenadas emociones, se volvió para encontrar a Edward. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que el hombre estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, observándola. El hombre tenía que explicar su pequeño arrebato. Con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa engreída a juego, se acercó a él. Trató de no reírse cuando él tragó grueso y pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabello.

"Estás muy seguro de ti mismo," dijo, mirándolo.

 _No_ , Edward pensó. _No cuando me miras de esa forma._ Él suspiró, "Lo siento. No fue mi intención soltarlo de esa forma." Levantando su mano, quitó un rizo de cabello que estaba ocultando sus ojos. "De verdad, no sé qué estoy haciendo cuando se trata de ti."

Su mano se quedó en su mejilla y se deslizó por la parte de atrás de su cuello cuando ella descansó su frente en el pecho de él. "Yo tampoco lo sé," susurró ella, agarrando delicadamente la cintura de él. Ella había estado en una montaña rusa emocional durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y Edward quería hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerla sonreír otra vez.

Masajeando la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejó un beso en la cima de su cabeza. Ella levantó la vista y él pudo ver destellar muchas emociones en el fondo.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Supuse que con el chocolate, lo de conocer a los padres y el intercambio de seis pequeños tesoros, ya habíamos pasado la primera etapa de las citas." Su sonrisa se amplió cuando ella se echó a reír.

"Es lindo que Alyssa llame a los besos 'tesoros' pero," dijo ella bromeando, colocando una mano en el pecho de él, empujándolo juguetonamente. Edward capturó su mano, dejando que descansara sobre su corazón. Meneó sus cejas y le guiñó un ojo. "Oh, también es lindo cuando tú los llamas así."

"Está bien," dijo, dándole a la mano de ella un pequeño apretón. "¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que pueda recibir un poco de oro antes de que te vayas?"

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. "Primero la cena," respondió. "Se te hizo tarde. Se supone que estaré ahí en aproximadamente una hora."

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron. "Y todavía tengo que recoger a Alyssa e ir a la tienda de comestibles."

Bella sonrió de nuevo y palmeó su pecho por debajo de la mano de él que todavía sostenía la suya. "¿Por qué no voy yo por los comestibles mientras tú recoges a Alyssa y todos nos encontramos en tu casa?"

"Se supone que tendría la cena lista para cuando llegaras," refunfuñó, desviando la mirada. "Genial, la primera vez que intento impresionar a una mujer en años y ya estoy fallando."

"Me impresionaste el día que nos conocimos," dijo Bella, capturando su barbilla para que la mirara otra vez. "Y eso nos dará la oportunidad de cocinar juntos la cena, los tres."

"Juntos," dijo él bajito. En los ojos de ella, él pudo ver que quería lo que él quería. No solo que Alyssa fuera parte de su vida, sino él también. Después de unos minutos, los dos dejaron el estacionamiento ansiando la tarde que les esperaba—juntos.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

"Y Esme estaba llorando en su chocolate caliente," Alyssa charló durante la cena. "Diciendo que tenía la voz más bonita en todo el mundo." Edward se río, viendo a Alyssa cobrar vida con cada palabra que decía. "Debe haberle sabido raro después de eso." La sonrisa que la niñita tenía desde que se enteró que Bella venía, cayó.

No pasó desapercibido. "Aly," dijo Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¿Sabes por qué estaba llorando?" Edward se tensó y se volvió para mirarla.

Alyssa frunció sus labios y asintió. "¿Por qué estaba enojada conmigo?"

"No, cariño," dijo Edward, tomando la mano de Alyssa. "Ella estaba feliz. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti."

"¿Eran lágrimas de alegría?"

Bella asintió. "Lo que hiciste hoy en la tienda, ella estaba feliz de que finalmente lo hubieras hecho."

"Solo te hablé a ti."

"Sí," dijo Edward. "Pero también hablaste frente a otros."

"Al principio no quería," Alyssa susurró. "Pero estabas leyendo y quería estar cerca de ti." Los ojos de Bella se enternecieron, asintiendo de forma alentadora. Desde su llegada, Edward había preguntado qué sucedió en la tienda, pero Bella pensó que sería mejor que se lo preguntara a Alyssa. Esperaba que eso la alentara a hablar más que responder simples preguntas.

Mientras Alyssa se lavaba las manos para cenar, Edward le había explicado a Bella que Alyssa había ido con algunos terapeutas que se especializaban en niños que se habían convertido en mudos selectivos debido a experiencias traumáticas. En los meses que siguieron, ninguno había sido capaz de sacarle una palabra a Alyssa.

En una reunión casual, Bella había cambiado todo. Todavía tenían mucho qué trabajar con Alyssa, pero Bella ya le había preguntado si podría participar de alguna forma. Edward sabía que solo preguntaba porque no quería sobrepasar ningún límite, pero esas líneas se borraron cuando ella le entregó su corazón a Alyssa.

Al final, concordaron en que Alyssa aún necesitaba ver a un terapeuta y quizás podrían trabajar en ello juntos.

"También quería escuchar mejor la historia, para poder leérsela a Edwerd."

Edward y Bella se echaron a reír. "Edward puede leerte tu libro como tu cuento para dormir, y mañana puede ser tu turno," sugirió Bella, tomando un trago de su bebida.

Edward se tensó, esperando que Alyssa no reaccionara mal a la idea de leer una historia antes de dormir. La última vez que él lo intentó, ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida. El día que regresaron con su nuevo libro y el árbol de Navidad, había estado demasiado cansada para hacer más que cenar e irse a la cama.

"¿Puedes leérmelo tú, Izzy?" Alyssa preguntó con dulzura. Edward cerró sus ojos, su corazón contrayéndose dolorosamente. No debería sentirse herido de que se lo pidiera a Bella, pero lo hacía. En los últimos dos días, habló más en presencia de Bella que en los últimos nueve meses combinados.

Bella percibió la repentina tensión de Edward pero no podía encontrar una forma de rehusarse a la petición de Alyssa. "Um, tengo—"

"Tenemos que terminar de cenar," dijo Edward con una sonrisa que apenas llegó a sus ojos. "Y luego podemos decorar el árbol. Bella puede venir a leerte en alguna otra ocasión."

Los ojos de Alyssa se ampliaron cuando empezó a aplaudir alegremente. "¡Va a venir otra vez! ¿Puede quedarse a dormir?" Edward se atragantó con su agua pero se controló en segundos. Fue entonces que Alyssa usó todas sus armas con un labio tembloroso, ojos luminosos y pequeñas manos en súplica.

Edward miró a Bella en busca de guía, cuando ella no tuvo ninguna él se aclaró la garganta para responder. "Creo que eso tendrá que ser decisión de Bella."

Bella rodó los ojos. "Cobarde," le siseó juguetonamente bajo su aliento. Le dio a Alyssa una sonrisa y palmeó su mano. "Claro, puedo quedarme cuando quieras." Edward se levantó disparado de su asiento, declarando oficialmente que la cena había terminado.

"No creo que le gustara tu salsa de pasketi," Alyssa susurró con tristeza mientras veía a Edward apilar los platos en el fregadero.

Bella pensó que se divertiría un poco con Edward antes de que terminara la noche. Él tendría que aprender a dejar de ponerla en aprietos. "No, creo que no."

"Pero está muy deliciosa." La dulce niña frotó su estómago y murmuró. "¿Ya podemos decorar el árbol?"

"Claro que sí, florecita," dijo Bella al ayudar a Alyssa a bajarse de su silla. Capturando su brazo, Bella agarró una servilleta de la mesa. "Pero no antes de limpiar esa bonita boca tuya." La hermosa niña soltó una risita, tratando de atrapar la salsa en sus labios con su lengua, hasta que sus ojos quedaron viscos.

Desde la cocina, Edward las observaba, agradecido que Bella parecía encajar perfectamente, a pesar de las inseguridades de él.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

"Me gusta el oropel. El árbol se ve todo chispeante," Alyssa dijo desde arriba de los hombros de Edward. Habían estado decorando el árbol durante una hora en los tradicionales colores rojo, verde y dorado. Bella se quedó ahí parada por un momento, volviendo a tomar una rápida foto de ellos dos juntos.

"Creo que pusiste más oropel en mi cabello que en el árbol, cielo," refunfuñó Edward.

"Pero te ves muy bonito." Alyssa sacó unas cuantas hebras de oropel de su cabello y procedió a colgarlas de su oreja. Él gruñó y se echó a reír, poniéndola en sus brazos y apretándola en un abrazo de oso. Ella dio de risitas, equilibrándose al rodear su cuello con sus brazos, pegando su mejilla a él. "Te amo, Edwerd."

Bella vio cómo los ojos de Edward se cerraron al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se ceñían alrededor de Alyssa. "Siempre te amaré, Aly."

En ese momento, Edward creyó que la magia no solo existía en las páginas de un libro sino también en el corazón de una niñita que era la dueña del suyo.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

"¿Estás bien?" Bella preguntó cuando Edward se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella. Se había necesitado varios intentos para que Alyssa se fuera a dormir, negándose porque Bella todavía estaba ahí. Aunque ella ofreció despedirse e irse a casa, Edward dejó claro que todavía quería hablar con ella.

"Sigue sin permitirme leerle en la cama," susurró. Bella estiró su mano, deslizándola desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cabello.

"Tomará tiempo," dijo ella. "Pero sucederá."

Tomando su mano, él dejó un beso en su palma. "Te creo." Con un pequeño tirón, ella estaba en sus brazos, con su cabeza en su pecho. "Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? Casi había perdido la esperanza."

"Nunca lo habrías hecho," Bella susurró cuando Edward empezó a jugar con su cabello. "La amas mucho."

Edward asintió, permitiendo que la música que estaba tocando lo tranquilizara. Después de unos minutos, levantó a Bella del sofá. "Baila conmigo," le susurró. Tomando sus manos, Edward entrelazó sus dedos mientras ella lo miraba.

"Estás haciendo muy fácil que caiga," murmuró ella.

"Tú también." Él soltó sus dedos, subiendo sus manos por sus brazos. Ella sonrió suavemente cuando él agarró su cuello y su rostro, descansando su frente en la de ella. Danzaron sin moverse de lugar por varios minutos, los dos tarareando al ritmo de la música.

"Edward," ella susurró al mismo tiempo que él presionaba sus labios en su sien. Lentamente, él continuó un circuito a lo largo de su mandíbula, cerca de su oreja y mejilla. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Edward sonrió contra la comisura de sus labios, sabiendo que ella se reiría. "Buscando tesoros."

Bella se echó a reír, pero jadeó cuando él finalmente llegó a su boca vacilante. Lento y con suavidad, presionó sus labios en los de ella, y ella se dio cuenta que él no solo besaba con su boca sino también con sus manos. Dedos gentiles pasaron por su cabello mientras los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

Edward se apartó para recuperar el aliento y presionó sus labios en su pulso. "Creo que encontré más que un poco de oro," susurró, riendo cuando ella se rio.

"Es bueno saberlo," respondió ella. Levantándose de puntillas, dejó otro beso en sus labios. "Debería irme a casa, son casi las diez."

Edward asintió, aunque no quería ver que se fuera. "¿Cenas de nuevo con nosotros mañana?"

"Pero mañana es la víspera de Navidad."

"Te quiero aquí y sé que a Alyssa también le gustaría."

Ella sonrió, frotando la punta de su dedo sobre su labio enrojecido. "Está bien," dijo. "Entonces, voy a invitarlos a la cena de Navidad."

La frente de Edward se arrugó. "Se supone que vayamos la mañana de Navidad a casa de mi tía y mi tío, pero tú prácticamente ya eres miembro honorario. Estoy seguro que no les importaría."

Bella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con timidez. "Me refiero al año próximo."

Él se echó a reír e incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, la envolvió con sus brazos, rodeándola por completo. "Ahí estaremos, lo prometo."

Edward nunca rompía una promesa. Al abrazarla, sabía que el camino por delante no sería fácil para él y Alyssa, pero valdría la pena. Y si la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos aprendía a amarlos como él esperaba, entonces algunos deseos si se volvían realidad.

* * *

 _ **A la una, a las dos, y a las tres… awwwwww *ojos de corazón* Como diría Eri "Que bonita familia" y eso parecen y eso quieren ser, y por lo que se ve, van por muy buen camino :) Ya solo falta el epílogo, que no es corto, no se preocupen. Sí, es una historia cortita, pero realmente vale la pena, ¿no lo creen? Y como les había dicho antes, el plan era subir el epílogo el 24 pero… No puedo hacerlas esperar tanta, además que creo que algunas si estarán algo ocupadas con las fiestas así que, ya saben qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Díganme que les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan del epílogo. Si no saben que escribir, me conformo con un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo a su diversión Y con ellos ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización de las historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, YessyVL13, freedom2604, injoa, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, anybella, Vrigny, jupy, Marie Sellory, patymdn, PRISOL, Maryluna, Smedina, lagie, LeidaJim, Yoliki, Rosy Canul, alejandra1987, Kabum, Vanina Iliana, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, J, lunaweasleycullen14, bellaliz, terewee, crysty katy, Nadiia16, glow0718, Sully YM, Brenda Cullenn, Say's rjnavajas, Amy Lee, kaja0507, aliceforever85, Liz Vidal, lauritacullenswan, E-Chan Cullen, Bertlin, Techu, debynoe12, DenniChavez, Cherryland, Gabriela Cullen, bealnum, Bones1995, Mafer, Shikara65, maries24, Alice Cullen, Klara Anastacia, Lizdayanna, JessMel, Tecupi, eliananayara, cavendano13, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, BereB, Bella Cullen Halliwel, Lectora de Fics, Pili, Laliscg, Manligrez, Vero Morales, Pam Malfoy Black, Debb, Gguevara, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, espero que pronto.**_


	15. Epílogo

_Y como siempre, les aseguro que estos personajes nos son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es de la inspiración de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ , _yo solo la traduzco ;)_

 _ **De nuevo me acompaña mi amiga y beta Erica Castelo. Muchas gracias por seguir ayudándome a compartir estas hermosas historias y a mejorar mi ortografía y demás :P**_

* * *

 **Epílogo – Febrero 2012**

Habían pasado nueve semanas desde que Edward y Alyssa entraron a una pequeña librería llamada Tesoros Escondidos, que servía el mejor chocolate caliente. Esa misma tiendita de la esquina tenía el glaseado más cremoso sobre los _cupcakes_ más deliciosos que existían.

Y era el mismo lugar en el que se rumoreaba había un libro que concedía deseos. Dos deseos que habían sido añadidos a sus páginas solo días antes de Navidad ya se habían concedido. Alyssa, confesó que era feliz la noche de Navidad al quedarse dormida en su pequeña cama entre Bella y Edward después que ellos le leyeron.

Fue el primero de muchos días y noches juntos.

Las cosas entre ellos no siempre eran fáciles. Alyssa hizo su primer berrinche cuando Edward y Bella trataron de dejarla con Esme para que ellos pudieran salir en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Se necesitaron horas para consolarla, y volvió a caer en su mecanismo de protección y se negó a hablar con nadie, sobre todo a Bella.

Pasaron días antes de que Alyssa dijera una palabra a alguien. Entonces, una noche, subió al regazo de Edward cuando estaba sentado solo en la sala, porque Bella se había ido llorando cuando él le gritó. Su frustración, después que todo había marchado tan bien, lo hizo arremeter contra ella.

Alyssa le dijo que lamentaba haber hecho llorar a Bella y provocar que se fuera. Fueron sus primeras palabras en casi cinco días, y el alivio cuando la escuchó fue instantáneo y lo destrozó. Aunque trató de decirle a Alyssa que Bella no estaba enojada con ella, la niñita le suplicó que lo solucionara. Esa misma noche, menos de veinte minutos después que Alyssa le pidió que ayudara, él tocaba a la puerta de Bella.

Bella abrió, con la nariz y los ojos rojos, sus ojos relucientes por las lágrimas que cayeron en el momento que los vio. Con un gruñido, Edward la atrapó cuando ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de los dos. En ese momento, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro, Alyssa le susurró a Bella que la amaba y no quería que se fuera nunca.

Desde ese día en adelante, fueron inseparables. No pasaban un día o noche sin verse. A Edward y a Bella los veían a menudo en el pueblo, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de la niñita. Se extendieron los chismes en el pueblo y no muchos de los rumores estaban lejos de la verdad. Ella lo amaba. Él la amaba. Los dos amaban a la niñita que en ocasiones se columpiaba entre ellos mientras ella reía con alegría. Otros decían que habría una boda en el verano en la pequeña capilla del pueblo.

Estaban cerca, pero sería una boda en el otoño.

Charlie agitó su mano saludando a la señora Cope que manejaba la tienda de consignación de a un lado. Cerró su paraguas, con cuidado de sacudir la lluvia. Una vez dentro de Tesoros Escondidos, se despojó de su chaqueta y la colgó. Sonrió cuando su hija lo saludó desde "El Rincón de las Manualidades" que había añadido a la tienda el mes anterior. Había unas cuantas caritas ahí, todas en profunda concentración mientras ponían pegamento y brillitos a un nuevo proyecto.

Sus ojos notaron la sonrisa de Bella, _ella está resplandeciente_ , pensó. Mientras saludaba, se echó a reír cuando un niñito que conocía como Emmett pegó el dibujo de un caballo en la frente de Bella. Ella hizo viscos, haciendo una mueca cuando agarró el dibujo pegajoso. Una linda niñita, un poco más alta que el niño, le sacó la lengua y le dio un manotazo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¡Rosalie!" Bella exclamó. "Basta de eso. Él solo pensó que sería gracioso." Emmett hizo un puchero y se veía que estaba a punto de llorar. Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para ayudar a otro niño, él le sacó la lengua a Rosalie. Ella solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Con la forma en que esos traviesos pelean, Charlie pensó, tienes que ser hermanos o algo así. Pero no lo eran.

Charlie buscó otro rostro familiar, pero sabía que ella no estaría con los otros niños. Aunque Bella y Edward, junto con el médico de Alyssa, habían hecho avances, ella aún no hablaba con otros niños de su edad. Él a menudo la encontraba en un rincón de la tienda, coloreando o leyendo sola o con Esme.

Se echó a reír cuando vio a Edward limpiando lo que la niñita en cuestión ensuciaba. Había libros amontonados a su alrededor, ella era un torbellino y a menudo se necesitaba que alguien recogiera lo que ella desordenaba.

"Hola, Charlie," Edward refunfuñó y se puso de pie.

"Doc. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"

Edward rodó los ojos. "Considerando que tu hija piensa que vacaciones significa trabajar en la tienda para ella, no muy bien."

"Escuché eso," Bella dijo en voz alta, riéndose.

"Esa era mi intención," respondió al empezar a apilar los montones de libros en un carrito. "Solo me estoy haciendo el difícil, pero es una negrera." Charlie sabía que Edward lo toleraba porque amaba estar cerca de Bella. Fue algo bueno que la revisión de antecedentes que había hecho estaba limpia y también con una calificación impecable.

Charlie se rio entre dientes y asintió. "Si se parece en algo a su madre, te creo." Suspiró, dándole a Edward una mano. Con una sonrisa, añadió, "Veo que dijo que sí."

Edward sonrió. "De verdad pensé que diría que no o que tendríamos que tener un compromiso largo."

"Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes."

Edward asintió y se echó a reír. "Lo supe días después de conocerla, pero creí que la gente pensaría que estábamos locos. De no ser por eso, se lo habría pedido entonces."

Charlie palmeó la espalda de Edward. "Ella es obstinada, pero no le importa para nada lo que otros piensen."

Su futuro yerno le dio una sonrisa electrizante. "Gracias por cuidar de Alyssa mientras nosotros… um, íbamos a la conferencia que tenía."

Charlie arqueó una ceja, pero decidió no comentar nada de la supuesta conferencia. "No hay problema. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte tratar de que alguien la cuidara en _su_ propia casa."

"En realidad, fue idea de Bella."

Asintió pensativo mientras seguía a Edward. "Veo que sigue sin querer intentarlo," dijo Charlie. Su mirada en Alyssa, que caminaba por la tienda en ese momento. Aunque se alejaba de Bella y los otros niños, sus ojos siempre estaban en ellos.

Edward suspiró y asintió. "Hemos intentado muchas cosas," murmuró. "Después que Bella y yo nos dimos cuenta que le encantaba hacer proyectos de arte, añadimos eso a la tienda. Pero fue contraproducente porque Alyssa solo espera pacientemente a que termine la hora del arte."

"Pero parece ser muy popular entre los otros niños," dijo Charlie.

"Eso es bueno," dijo Edward después que puso el último libro en su estante. "Con el distrito escolar eliminando el arte del presupuesto, más y más niños están viniendo, incluso los mayores. Ella está pensando en añadir una clase más avanzada en el piso de arriba."

Charlie asintió y dijo que llamaría a su amigo Paul para hacer algo de construcción y remodelación.

"Noté algo mientras he estado trabajando aquí," Edward susurró, mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que nadie estaba escuchando. Los dos vieron a Bella ayudando a un cliente en el mostrador mientras Angie, una empleada, se quedaba con los niños. En seguida, Alyssa se pegó a un lado de Bella.

Fue entonces que Edward señaló el libro. Las páginas revoloteaban como lo habían hecho antes, solo que suavemente. Los deseos de Edward y Bella ya se habían concedido, entonces, ¿por qué seguían revoloteando?

"Notaste que hace eso cuando Bella está cerca, ¿verdad?" Charlie preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Edward asintió. "Todavía no lo has descifrado, ¿no es así?" Edward permaneció en silencio al mismo tiempo que la confusión se apoderaba de sus rasgos.

Alyssa estaba sentada en una mesita con un sándwich recién hecho y un jugo mientras Bella regresaba al mostrador. Y una vez más, el libro revoloteó sus hojas y se sacudió dentro de la vitrina de exhibición cuando ella pasó.

Charlie observó a Edward por un momento a medida que caía en cuenta. "No es el libro," susurró Edward. "¿O sí?"

Charlie se echó a reír y silenció a Edward. "Lo descubriste más rápido que yo. Fue el abuelo de Bella el que en realidad sumó dos más dos. El libro no siempre ha estado en posesión de la familia. Lo han robado dos veces. Nunca funcionó para ellos, o cualquiera que conocieran y lo devolvieron con una nota que decía que el libro estaba maldito. Que les daba mala suerte." La confusión de Edward se intensificó. "Pero eso es porque solo funciona en la presencia de un miembro de la familia."

"¿Estás diciendo que no es libro el que tiene la magia, sino Bella?" Edward preguntó.

Charlie asintió. "Creemos que el libro es un medio, una forma de canalizar la magia y usarla."

"Pero ella no lo sabe," dijo Edward con firmeza. "Ninguno de ellos lo supo."

"No," Charlie murmuró. "Y creo que es mejor que siga siendo así."

Si el libro había sido robado antes, quien sabe qué haría la gente si se enteraban que todo el tiempo había sido ella. Edward respiró unas cuantas veces y se volvió hacia Charlie. "Lo presentía. Sabía que había una razón por la que la gente se sentía naturalmente atraído a ella. Pero ese libro no había empezado a hacer eso todo el tiempo hasta recientemente."

"Creo que es porque ella es feliz."

Edward sonrió al escuchar eso y asintió. "De todos modos, creo que elegirá a alguien pronto."

"Yo también lo creo."

"El secreto está a salvo conmigo." Y lo estaba. "¿Cómo está el brazo?" Edward preguntó mientras salían de la sección de niños.

"Se siente bien," dijo Charlie, mostrándole cuánta movilidad más tenía en su pulgar y muñeca desde su cirugía unas semanas antes. "Tu tío dijo que con una cirugía más sería suficiente."

"Excelente," Edward indicó al rozar un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

"¿Terminaste de poner los libros en los estantes?" Bella preguntó al mismo tiempo que le daba un plato a Edward.

Él le sonrió a Charlie con suficiencia y rodó los ojos. "Sí. ¿Ves?, negrera." Se acercó a dónde Alyssa estaba comiendo.

Bella vio a su padre por un momento. "Toma." Le dio un montón de volantes. "Reparte esos en tu tienda."

"Veo a lo que te refieres, hijo," Charlie dijo en broma. Edward se rio desde donde estaba sentado. "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

Bella se sonrojó y solo susurró, "Estuvo bien. Gracias, papi." De pronto lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Charlie gruñó pero rodeó a su hija con un brazo. "De qué, pequeña'" Su barbilla descansó en su cabello mientras ella se encogía de hombros. "Él es bueno para ti. _Ellos son_ buenos para ti."

"Los amo," susurró ella. Después de unos momentos robados con su niñita. Charlie se apartó y pidió un sándwich. "Juro que te estás aprovechando de mi nuevo menú."

"El mejor bocadillo del pueblo," Charlie declaró al tomar asiento junto a Alyssa. "¿Qué pasa, princesa?"

Alyssa le sonrió a su abue con la boca llena. Tragó y solemnemente limpió su boca. "Los precios de la gasolina," dijo con una risita. Abue siempre se estaba quejando de ellos. Él gruñó y asintió. "¿Qué vamos a hacer, abue?" Se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente, viendo su sonrisa.

"Comprar botes y mudarnos a una isla," dijo inexpresivo, haciéndola reír aún más. Él siempre tenía una respuesta diferente, cada una más ridícula que la otra.

"¿Pero los botes no necesitan también gasolina?"

Edward se rio y le dio un codazo a Charlie en el brazo. No se iba a escapar de explicar eso. Al terminar su almuerzo, se unió a Bella en el mostrador y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás. Juntos, vieron a su pequeña Alyssa charlar con Charlie.

Él había sido la primera persona con la que habló después de Bella. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, él fue presentado como el papi de Bella, y al instante, las paredes que Alyssa normalmente construía en torno a ella se derrumbaron. Estaba tímida al principio, solo estrechando su mano y ofreciéndole una reverencia como su madre le enseñó. Al final de la noche, ella estaba sentada en su regazo jugando con su cabello mientras veían una película. Charlie había aceptado fácilmente la atención y le encantó cada segundo de ella.

Después de un rato, algo pareció molestarle a ella, por lo que sus primeras palabras a Charlie habían sido, "¿Qué es eso debajo de tu nariz?"

Bella había soltado una carcajada y tosió, disculpándose cuando no pudo contenerse. Edward reprendió a Alyssa por ser descortés mientras Charlie se sonrojaba. Pronto, se estaba riendo junto con su hija.

La respuesta de Charlie tenía a la pobre Alyssa igual de confundida. "¿Por qué necesitaría tu labio un suéter?" Eso hizo que los adultos se rieran con más fuerza. Esa noche, Alyssa tenía a su abue comiendo de su mano.

"Él está bien, Bella," susurró Edward. Sabía que ella había estado preocupada ya que Charlie vivía solo y estando él en recuperación, ella había estado aún más inquieta. "Además, las cosas parecen estar yendo bien con Sue."

"Lo sé," murmuró ella, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él. Inconscientemente, Edward giró su anillo alrededor de su dedo, como si su futuro nunca estuviera lejos de su mente. "Ustedes dos estaban muy conversadores hace un rato. Te importaría decirme de qué hablaron."

"No de mucho," respondió. "Me preguntó sobre la conferencia."

Ella soltó un resoplido. "Algunas veces eres todo un cobarde."

"No podía decirle que me llevaba a su hija para darle placer." Ella se echó a reír mientras él le besaba el cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente. "Además, es dueño de enormes herramientas afiladas, y me gustaría tener más hijos."

A ella le encantaba que dijera "más" hijos, ya contando a Alyssa como suya. "También quiero eso."

"Mi tío y mi tía deberían estar aquí pronto," dijo, dejando otro beso en la cabeza de Bella. "Lo bueno es que vamos a cerrar temprano."

Bella asintió y suspiró. Las siguientes horas podrían ser difíciles.

Se había cumplido oficialmente un año desde que perdieron a Alice y Jasper. Ese día más temprano, habían visitado el cementerio, que era algo que Edward no había hecho desde el funeral. A Alyssa se le hizo difícil comprender por qué estaban ahí y qué significaba todo eso.

Aunque comprendía que sus padres habían muerto, no podía entender por qué "descansaban" ahí. Bella esperaba que lo entendiera con el tiempo, y planeaba discutirlo con el terapeuta de la familia.

Toda la familia se reuniría en la tienda para una pequeña velada, donde podrían compartir recuerdos y hablar de aquellos que perdieron. Y Alyssa estaba emocionada de conocer a algunos de los viejos amigos de sus padres y ver todas las fotos y el video que dijeron que traerían.

Edward y Bella querían asegurarse que Alyssa nunca los olvidara.

 _Pero primero es lo primero_ , pensó Bella. "Creo que los niños necesitan otra mano." Edward suspiró detrás de ella, apretándola una vez más antes de soltarla.

Bella se unió a los niños y comenzó a ayudar a Angie limpiando dedos pegajosos, mientras los que podían empezaban a recoger todos los libros y revistas esparcidos por todas partes. Después de unos minutos, el sonido de la campana se oyó en la tienda.

Bella levantó la vista a tiempo para ver un borrón de Alyssa mientras corría hacia Carlisle. Los brillantes ojos azules de él quedaron cubiertos por su cabecita de rizos oscuros cuando la cargó en sus brazos. "¡Princesa!" Exclamó, haciéndola reír.

Esme le dio una palmadita en el hombro y lo rodeó. "Hola, Alyssa." Rozando un beso en su frente, le susurró a ella, "Tiene unos dulces en su bolsillo."

Los ojos de Alyssa se iluminaron al echarse lo suficiente hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos a Carlisle. "Por favor, ¿puedes darme un dulce?"

Carlisle le arqueó una ceja a su esposa, que solo sonrió. Ella haría lo que fuera por Alyssa, incluso alimentar a la golosa. Cuando la niñita en sus brazos le había dicho algo por primera vez a Esme, fue para decirle que lo sentía. Su pobre esposa había llorado horas después de eso, sintiéndose horrible por hacer que Alyssa se sintiera culpable.

Para el deleite de Carlisle y la mortificación de Edward, las primeras palabras que Alyssa le dijo fueron que ella había visto a Edward besar mucho a Bella.

Carlisle puso en el suelo a Alyssa, dándole dos pequeños besos dorados **(1)**. Ella soltó una risita y le ofreció un pequeño tesoro dorado suyo—un dulce beso en su mejilla. Él se echó a reír. "Corre y ayúdale a los otros niños." Le guiñó a Bella un ojo, quién le respondió con una sonrisa.

La familia había estado trabajando conjuntamente para ayudar a la niña a hacer amigos. Nunca forzándola, solo proveyendo las oportunidades para pasar más tiempo cerca de niños.

Alyssa titubeó por un momento, mordiendo su labio al ver a Bella hablando con Rosalie. Quería ayudar, y no tenía que hablarle a los otros niños para hacer eso. Lentamente, se acercó y tiró de la camiseta de Bella. Ella le mostró atención con una sonrisa, pero continuó ayudando a Rosalie. Ella sabía que no era por ser mala, sino porque no había terminado con la otra niña. Suspiró y tiró de nuevo de ella.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Le susurró a Bella.

Rosalie dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Qué dijiste?" Bella mordió su labio, deseando desesperadamente entrometerse, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Alyssa bajó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me gusta ese color de esmalte de uñas que traes puesto," dijo Rosalie, señalando las uñitas lavanda de Alyssa. "¿Qué piensas de mi dibujo?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron para observar y esperar, ya que había sido la primera vez que Alyssa se acercó a Bella y a los otros niños voluntariamente. Pequeños rizos negros rebotaron cuando Alyssa inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y luego el otro mientras Rosalie sostenía el dibujo.

Había mucha brillantina púrpura. Se veían como nubes.

"Creo que se ve estúpido," Emmett dijo con una risita detrás de Rosalie.

Alyssa puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Es hermoso!" Dijo en voz alta.

Rosalie sonrió y chocó su puño con ella, dándose la vuelta para sacarle la lengua a Emmett. Luego le metió el proyecto de arte de _él_ dentro de su camiseta. Después, le dio a Alyssa una radiante sonrisa y señaló hacia la pared donde estaba colgado más de su arte. "Ven, te mostraré más."

Alyssa asintió y deslizó su mano en la de Rosalie. Se sonrieron una a la otra y caminaron de la mano hacia la pared. Bella se aclaró la garganta y ayudó a Emmett a limpiarse otra vez, una vez limpio él rápidamente fue a unirse a Alyssa y a Rosalie.

"Así es casi exactamente como Bella y Alice se conocieron," Charlie murmuró a la mesa dónde Edward y el resto de su familia estaban sentados.

"¿Quién era la tímida?" Esme preguntó en voz alta.

"Alice."

"¿Bella le metió algo a un niño en su camiseta?" Edward preguntó, todavía disfrutando del gran paso que había dado Alyssa.

"Nop, le lanzó lodo a su cara por molestar a Alice."

"Parece ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad," dijo Carlisle, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su esposa. Vieron a las niñas ignorar a Emmett por completo.

"Oh, pobrecito," susurró Esme, limpiando una lágrima de su ojo. "Solo la molesta porque le gusta." Otro niño se les unió, y su pequeña etiqueta de identificación decía _Seth_.

"Parece que Seth finalmente va a hacer su movimiento," dijo Charlie. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron al ver al niñito. Había estado mirando a Alyssa por semanas; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de su interés por Alyssa?

Charlie se rio bajo su aliento. _Él tiene que acostumbrarse_. Alyssa iba a ser una rompecorazones con esa linda carita suya.

 *****The Christmas Book*****

Durante una hora después de cerrar, la tienda estuvo llena de amigos cercanos y familia. Peter, un buen amigo del padre de Alyssa, ofreció algunas fotos de cuando se fueron de mochileros por Europa y ella se rio cuando vio a su papi usando una cola de caballo.

Heidi, una amiga de su madre, le había dado a Alyssa un brazalete que Alice había dejado en su casa hace mucho tiempo. Solían ser compañeras de cuarto en la universidad y eran muy buenas amigas. También estuvo en la boda de Alice.

A Alyssa le encantó escuchar las historias, ver las cosas graciosas que su papi hizo en video. Lloró cuando vio a su mami cantar en otro. Todo el tiempo, Edward o Bella la abrazaron, ya que ella se sentía demasiado tímida para hablar, y quizás, un poco abrumada.

Aunque había pasado un año, Alyssa todavía recordaba cómo olían sus padres y el sonido de sus voces. Y con la ayuda de todos los que conocía, nunca los olvidaría. Pero había algo que tenía que decirles a Edward y Bella. Cuando todos empezaron a irse, sabía que tenía que preguntar antes de que sintiera más miedo.

"Edwerd," le dijo, mirándolo desde su regazo. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro que sí, cielo," dijo. Con dulzura, apretó su cola de caballo. Bella cerró la puerta con llave cuando se fue su padre y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Puedo ser suya?"

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba. "Yo, um, no entiendo a qué te refieres."

Bella frotó la mano de Alyssa al sentarse junto a ellos. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"Quiero ser suya."

"Eres nuestra," Bella dijo bajito.

Alyssa sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo soy." Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

"Alyssa," murmuró Edward. "¿Por qué crees que no eres nuestra?"

"Por qué soy de mami y papi."

"Oh, corazón," dijo Bella al limpiar las lágrimas de Alyssa. "Eso no significa que no eres también nuestra."

Alyssa hipó cuando Edward la apretó contra su pecho. "No lo soy."

"¿Yo soy _tu_ Bella?" Alyssa asintió. "¿Edward es _tu_ Edward?" Ella asintió otra vez, sorbiéndose la nariz. "Entonces, si somos tu Edward y tu Bella, ¿por qué no puedes ser tú nuestra Alyssa?"

"O nuestro cielo," Edward suspiró, levantando la barbilla de Alyssa. "O nuestra princesa."

"Lo soy, ¿verdad?" Alyssa se enderezó en el regazo de Edward y miró a Bella. "Pero quiero que seas mi mamá." Se volvió nuevamente hacia Edward. "Y que tú seas mi papá. Para que eso me haga _su_ pequeña." Así como Bella era la pequeña de abue.

Edward apretó la mano que Bella había deslizado sobre su muslo cuando Alyssa había iniciado esa línea de preguntas. Necesitaba su apoyo desesperadamente.

"De alguna forma, ya lo eres," dijo Bella. "¿Estás preguntando si está bien llamarnos así, pequeña?" La barbilla de Alyssa tembló al escuchar el nombre y asintió varias veces. Edward exhaló bruscamente y la aplastó contra su pecho. Bella sonrió y los envolvió a ambos con sus brazos. Por unos minutos, se quedaron juntos, probando los nuevos títulos.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. "Es mi papá," suspiró Bella y dejó un beso en la frente de los dos. "Parece que olvidó su cartera."

"Al menos no olvidó el suéter de su labio," Alyssa dijo con una risita. Bella asintió y fue a abrirle a su padre. Edward dejó a Alyssa en una silla para para él poder ir a limpiarse al baño.

Alyssa estaba sentada, comiendo unas papas fritas, sintiéndose mucho mejor, cuando escuchó un zumbido mientras Bella hablaba con abue. No estaba segura de dónde venía. Por curiosidad, se puso de pie y se acercó al mostrador. El bonito libro que Bella siempre guardaba con llave por las noches estaba haciendo el ruido. Miró por encima de su hombro y pudo ver que Bella seguía ocupada con abue. Alyssa se metió detrás del mostrador donde sabía había un banquillo.

Con cuidado, movió la tapa, pero estaba un poco pesada. Sopló y resopló y finalmente la puso sobre el mostrador. El libro estaba abierto en una página llena y una página en blanco. Había una pluma dorada con marcas raras en ella que temblaba un poco. Ella mordió sus labios cuando la agarró, preguntándose si se sentiría raro sostenerla. Riéndose, la sostuvo en la palma de su mano. Hacía cosquillas cuando se movía.

Levantó la vista desde donde estaba y pudo ver a su mamá, su papá y abue cerca. Su mamá empezó a darse la vuelta hacia ella por lo que supo que estaría en problemas por tocar el libro. Rápidamente, trató de cerrarlo con su mano libre.

Pero entonces comenzó a resplandecer. Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su aliento se atoró en su garganta cuando letras empezaron a formarse en la página en blanco. Ella estaba mejorando con sus letras y reconoció muchas. "B-e-b-é," leyó bajito.

"Oh Dios mío," Bella murmuró cuando las luces de arriba parpadearon, como lo habían hecho antes cuando el libro había elegido a alguien. Los ojos amplios de Edward encontraron los de ella cuando un resplandor sobrenatural emanó de alguna parte detrás de ellos. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia Alyssa, que estaba con su mano en el libro y la pluma en la otra. "¡Ha sido elegida!"

"¡Muy bien, princesa!" Charlie dijo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Edward. "¡ _El libro_ te eligió!"

Edward se rio y vio cómo el resplandor de las páginas empezaba a apagarse. No estaba preocupado, el libro no la lastimaría.

Bella se acercó, quitando la pluma de la mano de una sorprendida Alyssa. "Estás bien, pequeña," Bella susurró mientras ayudaba a Alyssa a bajar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó.

Bella suspiró. Sabía que tenía que explicarle a Alyssa algún día, pero había esperado que no sería hasta que fuera mayor. Aunque deseaba que el libro eligiera a alguien más a menudo, era un evento poco frecuente, aunque en cuatro meses había elegido a tres. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso. Tendría que contarle a Alyssa lo que el libro podía hacer pero que debía permanecer en secreto. Solo esperaba que ella lo comprendiera.

Edward se acercó y le preguntó a Alyssa si estaba bien, cuando asintió, él le dijo que cuando llegaran a casa más tarde le explicarían todo. Tornando su atención de nuevo a su prometida, le sorprendió encontrarla pálida e inmóvil, inclinada sobre el libro.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Charlie preguntó desde el otro lado del mostrador.

"¿Bella?" Edward apretó su brazo. Ella reaccionó de pronto, sacando el móvil de él de su bolsillo. Susurrando bajo su aliento, revisó el calendario.

"Mira eso," Charlie dijo mientras leía el libro.

"¿Qué dice?" Edward preguntó, pero no le quitó la vista de encima a Bella.

"Yo, Alyssa Isabella Whitlock-Cullen deseo que mamá y papá tengan un bebé para poder ser una hermana mayor."

"¿Están diciendo que el libro hace que los sueños se vuelvan realidad?" Alyssa preguntó, volviendo a subir al banquillo.

"Tal vez, princesa," Charlie dijo mientras Edward envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, susurrándole algo al oído.

"Oh Dios mío," Bella jadeó, mirando a Edward. "Para Navidad, será concedido." Edward la miró, a Alyssa, y luego al libro. Su ceño se frunció mientras trataba de calcular. "Vamos a tener un bebé."

Alyssa gritó y corrió por la tienda, entonces envolvió a su papá con sus brazos. Luego se rio un poco más y corrió antes de abrazar a su mamá.

Charlie refunfuñó bajo su aliento, "Conferencia mi cu—"

"¡Papá!" Dijo Bella, dándole un manotazo en su brazo. Edward solo se sonrojó y tosió, desviando la mirada de su futuro suegro.

"Iba a decir cubierta."

Y antes que alguien más pudiera decir otra palabra, Alyssa agarró el móvil de Edward y presionó el botón con el número dos. "Abuelita, ¿adivina qué?"

Más gritos, más golpes en puertas y campanas sonando. Pronto, su pequeño grupo de cuatro se convirtió en seis. Esme entró varios minutos después con las manos llenas de revistas de bodas que ya tenía en su maletero.

Y mientras Alyssa, Carlisle, Charlie y Esme hablaban de planes de boda, Edward puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Bella. "Vamos a tener un bebé," murmuró con asombro. Bella asintió y lo besó suavemente, todavía en _shock_ pero también feliz.

"Te amo muchísimo," susurró él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "Gracias. Gracias por darme todo y mucho más." Ella asintió cuando él puso su frente sobre la suya con ternura.

"También te amo," dijo bajito al empezar a bañar su rostro de besos. "Ahora de verdad crees en el libro, ¿verdad?" Agarrando las muñecas de él, ella cerró sus ojos mientras él continuaba su exploración.

Edward sonrió y buscó sus labios para un beso lento y dulce. "Oro puro," murmuró cuando recuperaron el aliento, provocando que ella se riera. "Creo en la magia y en ti."

Ella le sonrió, su corazón lleno de amor y calidez. Nunca había esperado los cambios en su vida que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses. Cuando tomó el control de la tienda de su abuela, sabía que empezaba un nuevo capítulo de su vida. Una nueva aventura y al parecer los capítulos que seguirán la conducirían a una vida de llena de amor, esperanza, familia y muchos más tesoros.

Edward miró a Bella, pasando un pulgar debajo de su ojo. "Definitivamente nos vamos a fugar," le dijo, haciéndola reír otra vez.

"Escuchamos eso," Esme dijo en voz alta.

"Esa era mi intención," respondió Edward.

Bella se echó a reír y envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su futuro esposo, y pronto, su pequeña se acurrucó entre ellos. Todos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Las luces parpadearon arriba y Bella juró haber escuchado la risa de su mejor amiga.

Fin.

* * *

 **(1) Puse el nombre en español pero obviamente se refiere a los chocolates kisses de Hershey y los dorados son los de almendra mmmm…**

* * *

 **Llegamos al final de esta linda historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que, aunque con un inicio triste, haya traído algo de ternura, dulzura, amor, esperanza y alegría a su Navidad. Quiero dar las gracias por haberme acompañado principalmente a mi querida beta Eri. Y a ustedes, muchas gracias por estar al pendientes de los capítulos, por leer, por dar me gusta en Facebook, por las alertas y favoritos, pero principalmente gracias por dedicar unos minutos de sus tiempo en cada capítulo para decir gracias, no saben la alegría que me da ver que realmente agradecen el tiempo dedicado a ustedes, es por ustedes que aunque a veces he pensado en dejar de hacer esto, continúo. Porque sé que todavía hay muchas historia que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. Y en especial, muchas gracias a mis #TeamRevoltosas por ser tan constantes y apoyarnos aquí y en el grupo en Facebook, un beso a todas.**

 **Ahora, como en cada una de mis traducciones, les voy a pedir por favor que vayan a la historia original y le den las gracias a la autora por escribir está hermosa historia. Como les dije, ella entiende español, así que se pueden explayar lo que quieran, pero háganlo. Todavía hay muchas historias suyas que valen la pena leer y queremos agradecer que me haya permitido a mí traducir, después de haberse resuelto a ya no permitir traducciones. Por favor, denle las gracias. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y estará en la parte superior del grupo de Facebook.**

 **Por último, les deseo a cada una de ustedes una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que sea que celebren o no, puedan disfrutar de unos días de descanso tranquilo, y sobre todo felices en compañía de sus familiares y amigos. Un abrazo y un beso a todos.**


End file.
